Ooo York
by Canon's Son
Summary: Finnceline AU: Finn Hughman, on his own decides to place his new home in Ooo York, a place of craziness and madness. A crazy apartment manager, a store with a creepy worker, and now he was forced (more or less) to share an apartment with someone he barely knows! Ooo York, a magical place indeed. New: The night continues as Finn, Marceline and her gang cause problems for Ooo York.
1. Day 0: Ooo York is Special

I placed my final box into my new apartment, really happy that I made this decision. Sure, it was a long shot, but I finally did it. I found a place of my own. Finally away from the orphanage that they called a home. This wasn't the best place I could have moved to, but it wasn''t the worst. I did manage to get a bed and a roof over my head, so it didn't matter that it wasn't a queen's palace. All that matter was that it was mine. All mine. Well, mine and Jake's, my dog that i found in a little box on my way here.

I looked around the room, satisfied. It had 2 bedrooms, one I used as mine with only a bed and a few clothes in the closet. The only I just left alone, probably is going to be a spare bedroom if I manage to get people over here. Or get lucky.

...

I didn't say that.

The walls were blue, which I painted myself. I like the color blue, it's calm and epic and the same time. It had a kitchen that was also part of the living room, which neither had anything in them yet. I had a few boxes here and there, filled with manga and comics, but that was just about it. I had to go look for a job soon, but I had enough to pay the rent for the next 2 months, so Ill be fine for now. It was just the matter of getting food...

But it doesn't matter anyway right now. I, Finn Hughman, have finally made it to Ooo York. I thought it was a nice decision since I was kicked out of the orphanage and it was the closest city to me. You don't even want to KNOW what I had to do to get the 2 months rent. It pains me just to think about it.

I looked down at Jake, who was ecstatic as always, and petted his head. "Welcome to our new home buddy. I'm sure you're going to like it here."

Jake barked in response. He was a tiny dog, not really sure what he is but he's pure orange. I wonder if that's rare? I saw him in a box in an alley, whining. I fed him some on the food I had in my pack and he's been following me ever since. I don't know what he's story is, but he was cute so I brought him home. He's really affectionate, so that was a plus. Hopefully he doesn't cause too much of a mess.

I looked out the door to see if the manager was there. He said he would be coming soon for the first month's rent. I was just glad he allowed me to stay here. It was a big building, most of the rooms and hallways were inclosed around the buildings brick walls, but I luckily got one that was on the long balcony hallway. Or unluckily because of weather, which I heard was pretty bad here. It was the only place I could stay, all of the others said that I would have to be 18 or older to have my own place. Thank goodness someone was open. The manager didn't seem that bad over the phone, he was pretty calm when I was talking to him. I did hear him yell something to someone else, but other then that he seemed pretty calm. He was a bit skeptical when I said I was 16, but after a few moments of my Finn charm (begging), he said I could stay if I didn't make a mess and followed the guidelines. Which worried me. Because there were guidelines.

I shrugged and went back inside, I thought I would burn some time reading a book or something. I didn't even get to sit down before I heard a knock at the door.

"FINN HUGHMAN! OPEN DOOR IMMEDIATELY!" I heard a annoyingly high pitched voice call. It was really weird but sounded very familiar. It sounded like the manager, but wasn't as deep as it was on the phone. Maybe phone do that?  
Well, since he's here, might as well give him the rent. I got the envelope with the month's rent off the kitchen's counter top and opened the door, to see a middle-aged man glare at me. He was tall, but was balding with brown hair. He was pale without facial hair, although he really could use some. He was wearing a long sleeved button down shirt, buttoned to the top and tuck in his blue jeans. He was also wearing brown shoes, but they wear strangly pointy, And I know you shouldn't judge a book by its cover or whatever, but man. This dude must be a loon.

The man glared at me. "Hello. I am , manager of this establishment and I have come to receive the monthly payment that we spoke of over the phone." He held out his hand.

"Hello ." I handed him the rent. "Thats the months rent, 400 dollars like you asked."

The man snatched the envelope and ripped it open. He must have been really eager to get his payment, because he was checking the 20 dollar bills I had THOROUGHLY. "Hmm...acceptable." He put the money in his pocket and took out the a piece of paper. "These are the guidelines here, if you do not follow them I will not hesitate to kick you out. Drugs and alcohol here is UNACCEPTABLE!"

I covered my ears when he yelled that. "...I understand." No need to yell...

"Good...wait." looked up in the air and started to sniff like crazy. Really strange... "Is that...*sniff*...DOG SMELL?!"

Oh glob. I forgot about the rule about Jake! pushed past me and stood wide-eyed at Jake, who was rolling around on the carpet. pointed at Jake and looked at me wide-eyed. "UNACCEPTABLE!"

I flinched and covered my head with my arms. "I'm sorry! I forgot!"

"DOGS ARE NOT ALLOW ON THE PREMISES! GET RID OF HIM!" I heard Jake whine, which means he probably knew what those words meant. But I couldn't just abandon him!

I ran to Jake and picked him up, holding him tight. "Please ! I'll clean him and I'll feed him! You won't even know that he's here! I'll work for you! I-Ill pay more rent! "

This made suddenly stop yelling and ponder. Globit, why did I just SAY that!

"Hmm...500 rent."

I sighed. "Fine...500 dollars rent.."

nodded and walked out the door. "He may stay, but any noise complaints and he is out of here!" He closed the door behind him.

Just when I thought I had a lucky break and a low rent, I already had to raise my rent AND get on my managers bad side. Nice job Finn. Nice job.

I looked down at the little dog in my hands, who was looking up at me happily. "You're lucky you know that?"

Jake barked and licked my cheek. I sighed and smiled. Even if he was going to be a pain, I can't deny that he was adorable. Well, I guess I now OFFICIALLY started my new life here. I would look for a job today, but I think I better get some food for me and Jake. And I have to figure out how to get around quickly. Man...a lot of work is cut out for me.

* * *

(Few Hours Later)

I decided that after I placed everything I wanted to in the apartment, I would go and get some food. I had to walk, and it was a pain, but I finally made it to a store. I looked up at the giant sign that read, "Candy Kingdom". I shrugged. Doesn't sound like a place where you could get meat or something, but considering I only had 20 dollars in my pocket right now, I would barely be able to buy anything anyway.

After an hour of "shopping" I looked at what I had. I managed to find some dog food, and I got bacon just in case Jake doesn't like it. I got myself some candy and bread, with two 2-liter sodas and some water. That added up to be about 16 bucks. I thought that was enough for now. It seems to be. I walked up to a register, noticing that must of them were full, except this one. I think I caught a lucky break. Then I realized WHY it was empty.

The worker was sleeping.

SLEEPING.

It seemed like an old man who was like in his 50s was sleeping on the register. He was wearing a red shirt and red pants, which I guess was the uniform, and the shirt was WAY too big for him. He had a huge white beard, like the biggest I've ever seen! It was really weird. I didn't want to bother him, but at the same time I needed to get him and check on Jake. I leaned over the counter and tapped his shoulder. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"H-Huh? Whazzit?" The old man sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. He looked up at me and had a big grin on his face. "OH! A CUSTOMER! WELCOME!" He grabbed my hand and shook it violently. Jeez! It was cold! It was like...ice!

I pulled my hand away, slightly creeped out. "Uh...hi?"

"Welcome! Sorry about that just taking a snoozer for the old cruiser here. He-he." Man, this city is filled with weirdos...

"It's...fine. Can you ring up my things now?"

The old man nodded and grabbed them from my arms. For being old, he sure was fast. "Oh sure! Sure! Now let's see what we got here!"

"H-Hey!"

"Hmm. Ooo! Bacon! Have you ever tried to make shoes out of bacon? Oh man! It's hard! Especially if you don't cook them nice and crispy. Although I tried to that one time..."

After that point I just block his ramble off. Not only because he was annoyingly rambling about each and EVERY item I had, but because something else caught my eye. A female of sorts.

She was wearing the exact same outfit as the old man, but it fit her and actually looked...nice. Like it fit her really well. And she looked...lets just say she made my insides go globbity gluep and leave it at that alright? Brown hair,, tan skin and a ponytail, she looked...nice.

"Simon! What are you doing!" She walked over the old man holding my stuff. I guess that was his name. "You're supposed to be checking this boy's things!"

Ouch.

The old man held up his hands in defense. I guess..Simon. "I-I-I was just have a conversation with my friend here that's all." He shrugged, but you could teel he was still a little intimidated.

She held the bridge of her nose, clearly annoyed. "You're not supposed to be mingling Simon, You're supposed to be doing you're job!"

"Come on Bubblegum! Loosen a little won't ya?"

"Don't call me that!"

Everyone turned towards them. I guess they have a peculiar history.

"You're just lucky that I have no time for this."

She walked away and Simon turned back to me.  
"She's a cutie isn't she?"

I gave him a look. "Dude, aren't you like...50?"

He shrugged. "Son, you'll learn one day that love has no age." He wrapped his arm around me, making me extremely uncomfortable. EXTREMELY. "And once you know that you'll chase that girl that you love so much forever...and ever...and ever."

Silence.

"Welp! Here you go!" He shoved the now fully packed brown paper bag full of my stuff on me. "Now get off of here you rascal!"

I just stood there for a second and walked out of the door, kind of confused as to what just happened. Man, this place is nuts...but it was pretty funny watching these two argue and bicker. Seems like they do this alot. I looked at my watch realizing it was getting late, I had to make sure Jake was okay. Probably not the best idea to leave a puppy with 800 books in a giant room.

* * *

You know, I've been in this city one day and I have to be the dumbest person on earth to do this. Because if there was one thing I've learned NOT to do in these places is to NEVER EVER go into a dark alley at night. And what do I do on my way back? I think I see a shortcut through an alley and go into it. And now I have to go forward because I'm in a hurry to get home!

Alright Finn. Calm down. You only need to get past this alley and everything is going to be fine.

"Hey kid."

Or not.

I froze in my spot, and upon hearing a deep voice in a dark alley where I couldn't barely see anything made me shutter. But I had to stand up for myself. It was just one voice. I could take him!

"How's it going?"

A female voice? Oh glob!

"It's bad for someone like you to be here in at night."

Another guy?! This is bad. REALLY bad.

I froze in place as three figures came out of the shadows and into view. They were all wearing black and were wearing masks. One short, one was tall, and one was about my height. Was i scared? Of course not! Especially not when a fourth person also in a mask walks towards me! Are you kidding? I laugh at fear!

"Welcome kid. You have the great honor to be killed by one of us!"

Glob.

"Oh don't worry. We'll make it _nice_ and _slow._"

Double.

"And then you'll become one of us!"

Triple!

"Would you like to do the honors Marceline?"

One of the masked people took off the mask and showed a smirking lady, who looked more like a teenager actually. She had black hair, but her face was just screaming "I'm gonna to kill you here and now".

"I'll happily teach this kid a lesson."

Great, first day here and I'm already getting mugged. But if tv has taught me anything, is that I better get the heck out of here, or I am going to flippin die.

The other two masked people walked around her and grabbed my arms, making me drop my groceries. "H-Hey!"

"Don't struggle. We'll do this nice and quick."

That is it. The end of me. Already? My life is over on the first day? REALLY?

Marceline reached for her jacket, and at that moment I knew that if I didn't do something fast I would regret it. I then span around quickly and swung them off of me. They fell to the ground and I grabbed my bag and ran.

Normally, I would tell you that I beat them all up and told them to change there ways, but I DIDN'T want to die today.

* * *

I sighed as I finally reach my apartment. What a crazy day. I didn't even get much accomplished today. I still have to look for a job, the entire town is full of crazies, its just...madness.

I walked to my front door and looked in my pocket for my key, realizing that it's not there. It's NOT THERE?! Dang it! I must have left it back where those crazy people were! My glob, my day couldn't get better could it? It just HAD to get worse.

"Jake! Jake!" I called for him. Don't know why, it's not like he could walk and talk. I heard him bark, but that's all he did.

I slammed my head on my door in frustration. I guess I would have wait till the crazy manager comes by in the morning. In this crazy place. In this crazy city...

Suddenly the door swung open and I fell to the ground, faceplanted.

"Excuse me? What are you doing here?"

I look up to see a face that I REALLY didn't want to see. I jumped up and pointed at her. "Y-You!" It was that girl! Marceline!

She smirked and leaned against the doorway. "Yes, I am me. You are you. Now that we have that covered, what are you doing here?"

I frowned. "What are YOU doing here? It's my apartment!"

"Nope, sorry kid I called this place ages ago. See?" She pulled me in and showed me a mark on the back of the door. It was a small letter "M" that looked like it was scratched in.

"W-What!"

"Sorry, but I own this place now!'

I threw my arms up in frustration. What kind of city runs like this?! "You can't just come in here and do that! I payed the rent!"

"Thanks for that. Running low on money."

"I've have no where else to go!"

"I saw a pretty nice cave nearby..."

"Where's my dog?! Jake!"

She laughed. "Oh, mister scaredy cat over there?" She pointed to him in the corner, whimpering. I ran over to him and hugged him. "Aww..how sweet."

I sighed. "Can you just please leave?"

She then frowned at me. "Oh? So you're kicking me out is that it? I see how it is!" She then started to walked towards the door. I kinda felt...bad. "I thought you would be cool and let me crash here since I have no where to go! I thought you would be cool!" She grabbed the door knob and I really started to feel bad. "I guess I was wrong.."

"Wait!" She turned to me, waiting for me to say something. I know she had no right to barge into my house, probably stole my key, and demand me to leave, not to mention scare me and my dog half to death, but no one deserves to be thrown out into the street...not even her. I sighed. "I guess...you can stay in my room..."

She then ran over and hugged me tightly. "Oh, thanks alot!" She ran to my room and locked the door behind her. I sighed. I probably just made the worst decision to let a stranger who almost killed me in my house, but I guess it's not like it's the end of the world right?

...Right?"

I looked down at Jake, who was better now that she was out of sight and I thought to myself, what a crazy day. But for some reason I started to look positive. For one, I just realized I didn't have to pay for my "groceries". Second, at least I didn't die right? And lastly, I payed my rent and met a girl who i brought home!...kinda...it counts! It totally counts!

So in a way, I was lucky.

Not what I hoped for but...

I think I'll like it here.

Then I looked in the corner and realize one thing that we could all agree on.

Dogs pooping on books SUCKS.

* * *

**_A/N: Here it is! A Finnceline AU! I know that I have another Finnceline story going on, To Wither Away, but that story is a little far from hitting the Finnceline aspect of it. Anyway, this will be kinda like a drabble series of Finn and Marceline living in an apartment together, but it get's better! I promise. So review and follow and favorite, it will be awesome if you did. :D  
_**


	2. Day 1: Job Searching

You know how I said I was going to like it here? Well here's the thing.

It's summer, thank god, so the stress level should be pretty minimal for me. No work, no grades, just fun in the sun party time right? Nope. I couldn't have that break, NO way. It would be too easy for glob above to let me rest for a little while. On the way here, I knew I would have to deal with the internet, cable, all the works, the bills I could handle. Job searching should be pretty easy, I already have looked over a few last night while sleeping on the floor. So I've got that covered. But if I can do that, then what? You may ask. What would push me over the edge?

Well let's see. First, I don't wake up to the soothing sound of birds chirping, no, I wake up to the sound of LOUD ROCK MUSIC AT MAX VOLUME. And sure, I can handle yelling at me about noise compliant that I was sure to get, but as soon as I sat up, there was paper EVERYWHERE. No problem, I can sweep that up nice and easy right? Oh, you don't know the best part! Its not the fact that I saw Jake in the toilet playing in there, its not the fact that there was beer bottles all over the place. NO. If there is one thing that would push me to my limits, it wouldn't be those.

It would be the fact the Marceline was walking around.

NAKED.

Do you see? Do you see my pain and frustration?! Luckily her hair was long enough to block off...parts but still! No 16 year old boy should ever go through that! I mean my god! NAKED! REALLY?! I now I'm just staring at her, as she is walking into the kitchen raiding through my fridge that barely has anything. So I do the only thing I could.

I turned around.

It was the decent thing to do right? I'm not going to be classified as pervy! No way! But I had to ta;l to her. So I did...backwards.

I turned off the stereo, which I don't know WHEN she brought that in here. "M-M-Marceline!"  
I couldn't see what she was doing, not looking and all, but it sounded like she was looking through my grocery bag. "Oh yeah...you. Forgot you were here."

"Why are you walking around like...THAT!"

"Enjoying the view?"

...

...

...

"NO!"

She laughed hysterically. What is with this girl? "C-Could you please put something on? Please!"

"Strange, usually boys beg me took take my clothes off. Whatever, your loss."

"Well I'm not like that!"

I heard a snicker.

"We'll see about that."

I don't know if you can feel emotion through voices, but if you can I felt that it was certainly a diabolical tone in that sentence. Which wasn't good.

I looked out of the corner of my eye to see her walk into my room. I let out a sigh of relief as I looked at the mess before me. Beer bottles everywhere, all the food (while not alot) on the floor, paper everywhere. Why did I think it was a good idea for her to stay here? WHY? I mean, where did she even get this stuff? I don't remember her bringing beer in here. What else did do while I was gone? At least it wasn't that bad...yet.

* * *

I sighed after putting cleaning up the last bit of mess that there was. I didn't have time to deal with this. I had to get ready for the job interviews I had today, not to mention get MORE food, while still looking for easier transportation, There no way I'll be able to get a car with the amount I have right now. Maybe a bike? Hmm...

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

I turned around to see Marceline smirking at me. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. It looked pretty nice if it wasn't for the fact that she almost killed me. "NO! I don't!"

She shrugged and grinned. "Whatever you say dude."

"What are you even doing here anyway?"

She walked into the kitchen and got a strawberry out of the fridge. Jeez, what did she put in there... "Like I said, I owned this place long before you."

"You can't just put a mark on a place and call it yours!"

"And why can't I?" She bit into the strawberry. "You payed the rent didn't you?"

"That's not the point!"

She sucked the juice out of the strawberry and trash the reminder in the trash which I didn't even KNOW I had. "Look, I'm living here, whether you like it or not."

I sighed. No use fighting someone who could possibly kill me. But still! I grabbed a beer bottle off the counter. "But what are THESE doing here?"

"What? Is little weenie not a drinker?"

I scoffed. "It's Finn."

"Whatever, it's no big deal."

"They were all over the place!"

"Come on dude, loosen up. Just a few beers."

I looked around, it was much more then "A few beers". "Marceline!"

She sighed and walked over to me. "You need to learn how to chill out, you freaking over everything."

"I only let you stay here the night because I thought you didn't have nowhere to go!"

"...I don't."

Wait...she didn't?

"I don't have a place to go at the moment, so the only place to go naturally is here."

"But what about ? Doesn't he stop you?"

She scoffed. "Oh? Lemongrab? I can scare that joke to do whatever I want. He knows that I bust in here every once in a while, and I scared off whoever lives here."

No wonder i got this place so cheap! "That explains alot..." I mumbled.

She nodded. "I'm kinda in a bad place at he moment, so naturally I had to go here to cool off. I didn't know that when I saw you drop your key it would be to THIS place."

I sighed. I mean, what could I do? She wasn't going to leave, it obviously wasn't going to be easy if I tried, and she had nowhere else to go! I couldn't do that to her, not to anyone. Dang hero heart... "I...guess...you...can stay here..."

She smiled. She gave me a hug. "Thanks for that weenie." She started to walk to her room, my room...I guess her room now, but I stopped her.

"But, we need to set some things straight."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh here we go."

"For one, no more attempts to kill me."

She laughed. "Oh that? That was just my gang and I trying to scare a helpless weenie like you. Your lucky though, any other alley would have been much worse."

Noted. No more alleys. "Another thing, if your going to stay here, at least try not to leave your stuff everywhere. Where did you even get the stereo and the strawberries?"

She shrugged. "I'm more of a night person anyway, so I brought them in here when you were asleep. Do you want to know what ELSE I did?"

...

"NO!"

"Alright, your loss."

I held the bridge of my nose. "Just...tell me if your bringing something in here alright? Third, could you not scare the living stuffings out of Jake? I mean he really is terrified."

"Not my fault that your dog is a wimp."

"He's a puppy!"

"Excuses, excuses."

Man, living with her is going to be a painful experience. "Fine. Fourth, I'm still paying the rent, but you have to help out somehow."

She looked of to the side. "I...kinda...don't have a job."

I gave a confused look. "Then how did you get the money to buy all this stuff?"

She looked down. She then mumbled something.

"...What?"

"SHOPLIFTING ALRIGHT?!"

Great, now I'm living with a theft. "Shoplifting?! How do you shoplift a stereo?!"

She smirked. "One of the funniest so far."

"Okay, another rule, don't do that!"

She stuck her tongue out at me.

I sighed. "And finally, no more...you know...birthday suit."

"Huh?"

"Animal copy?"

"What?"

"Going full commando?"

"..."

"WALKING AROUND NAKED!"

"Oooh." She laughed. "Where the hell did you get those terms?"

Television. "Nevermind that! Just don't walk around like that alright?"

She nodded and ruffled my hair. "You got it weenie."

"I guess that's all the rules."

"Jeez, for someone who is younger then me, you sure have alot of rules."

"Rules are the foundation of a calm society!"

"And a boring one."

"If we are going to live together, at least trying to follow some..."

"Alright alright. We'll have it your way King."

I paused. "Wait...how old ARE you?"

"No need to say it now right?"

Another mystery to the many.

Great. Just great.

"Just...try not to destroy anything alright?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"Good." I looked at my watch and realized that I had an interview in 2 hours. That I have to walk to. That is a 40 minute walk. Crap. "Oh shoot! I have to get ready!" I looked at Marceline. "Where did you put my clothes!"

"In that box over there." She pointed to the brown box in the corner. I ran over to it, searching through them like crazy. I searched for the suit (the only one) that I got for cheap, and once I got it I ran straight into the bathroom.

...

...Only to find Jake's poop all over the floor.

* * *

After picking THAT mess up I finally got out the door and ran to my destination. The first of may. This one was the farthest and the others I could go to on the way back so I chose the easy route.

This place I looked up said that it was looking for "Young and Hip Dudes". I don't know what that means but it was a music store and it didn't seem to be that hard of a job. Just keep everything tidy and whatnot. No problem. I'm sure I can handle it...

Well, that until I turned the corner to see a small purple store with a giant sign that read "LUMPS".

...

Strange name but don't judge a book by its cover right? Even though the cover was purple and pink with 80s music that could be heard before I walked into the store.

I opened the door and the first thing I felt was a wave of perfume wash over me. It smelled BAD. And it looked worse. There was shelves on the left and right of the store, filled with CDs and records. There was purple EVERYWHERE. Like seriously, the floor was like a giant purple and pink circle and on the walls were just pure purple color. Whoever designed this place must REALLY like purple. There was noone even here, just some girl on the phone behind the counter. It was a pretty ugly store. But I have to give it a shot, because Finn Hughman does NOT back down from a challenge!

At least not yet.

I walked towards the counter and I could already start hearing the girl's conversation. She was a little on the...chubby side. She had large yellow earrings and was pale, with hair that was huge and was strangely purple. She was wearing a purple tank top and black jeans with red high heels, which I swear must be the ONLY things in this store that aren't purple or pink. It was kind of a bad decision of whoever did it's part.

"SO then he was all like 'I just trying to take a nap' and I was all like 'Nu-uh, you better start treating me right Brad' and then he was all like..." After that point I mentally drowned out any and all noise that she was making with her mouth. I rose my hand to get her attention.

"Uh...excuse me?"

She gave me a look and turned back to her phone. "One second TP." She looked back at me, glaring. "What do YOU want?"

This ought to be fun. "I'm have for the job."

She gasped and then glared at me, looking at me up and down. Like she was analyzing me. "Hmm...I guess you could work."

I smiled the best I could to avoid this awkwardness. "Uh...thanks?"

She turned back to her phone. "Sorry TP, I have to call you back. Got a cutie here that wants to get the job. I'll tell you the dets later." She flipped her phone down, and the fact that she call me cute just makes me feel that this wasn't going to go well.

"So...how does this interview work?"

She smirked. "Well, first my name is LSP. And this is my shop. It's pretty nice huh?"

"Uh...yeah sure." Let's just get this over with...

"Yeah, design myself. But if you want to work here you have to meet up with these..." She pointed to herself. "Requirements." Oh glob.

"Uh...I understand?"

"Good. Now I want you to wear THIS." She held up a purple suit covered in glitter and sparkles. "It's your uniform. You have to wear it everyday."

...

...

...

"What?"

"Isn't it awesome? Of course it is, why am I asking you. You'll look amazing in it, walking around promoting my store..."

"Are you serious? I'm not wearing that!"

She rolled her eyes. "What? Have you never seen a lute suit before? Whats wrong with you?"

"I just don't think its necessary to wear something so..."

"So amazing?"

"...yeah...sure."

She frowned. "Fine then. I guess you can wear this other one I have." She went under the desk and got out...

...

And before I could even begin to puke on that thing I got the heck out of there.

Lumps? Heck to the globbing no.

* * *

Well, after that horrible place, things can't get any worse right? Ugh, I can't get the image of that suit out of my head. And I thought the lute suit was bad. I walked down the street to reach the next interview I had. This one seemed to be just up my alley, it said that it was a pie making place. Which is awesome because I LOVE pie. It seemed to be the perfect place for me.

Until I saw it.

It was a giant house looking place, the outside was filled with giant hearts and giant cupcakes that were fake of course, but covered the yellow house. It was REALLY out of place considering it was yellow and in between two tall gray buildings on a noisy street. I'm not that into girly things, but considering it's PIE, I could make an exception.

I walked into the store and it was as girly as I thought it would be. It was small, but it was even yellow inside and smelled AMAZING. Way better then the last place I was. It was like a diner, with a long brown table in the end of it and tables on the sides and one in the middle. The tables were designed like cupcakes and graham crackers. And as girly as it is, it was a pretty impressive sight. I just wonder how working here is, it was quite busy.

I walked to the counter to a little red-headed girl wearing a maid's outfit that was black and white. I guess that was the uniform. Oh man...

"Hi, welcome to the Apple Tree, home of the best pies in all of Ooo York. My name is Berry, How can I help you?" She smiled cheekily at me. She couldn't be much older then 9 or 10, and she was pretty cute. Maybe this place wasn't so bad..  
"Hey, I was here to apply for the job."

The entire room got silent at once.

Whoa.

I heard a few whispers here and there. This can't be good.

The little girl frowned at me. "Sir, are you sure you want to do this?"

The tension in the room was rising. "Uh...yes?"

"Come with me." She walked towards the back door and motioned me to follow her. This is worrying...

I followed her behind the door and the room we entered was not as peachy.

It was dark, I could barely see anything. All I could see was the little girl in front of me, walking forward to glob knows where. What's up with this? Did I accidentally walk into a store that was secretly an ancient clot or something? Or what if it's actually DRUGS or something? Or like they are all secretly monsters that want to eat my flesh and stuff like that mess? Oh man! I'm too young to die!

"We're here." The little girl looked up at me as we walked up to a black door. "Are you ready for your interview?"

I gulped. Now or never. "I...guess?"

She knocked on the door and few times till a voice called up from the door. It was high pitched and echoed. "CALL THE PASSWORD."

Berry whispered a few things to the door. Glob this was the creepiest thing yet.

"YOU MAY ENTER."

The door slowly opened and I flinched to the bright light. Berry grabbed my hand and I close my eyes preparing for the worst.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Um...sir?"

"DON'T HURT ME!"

It was silent for a second and then I heard...laughing? Laughing? I opened my eyes to see a giant room that had the same color and feel to the shop and had Berry standing there giggling next to a lady in a chair. "Oh, we aren't going to hurt you son. Ohoho but your reaction did cause me to laugh." She standing laughing along with Berry.

She was older but not that old. Sort of looked like she was in her 40s. She had blond hair and a face that was kind of like a grandmother's. Weird feeling. She was wearing a yellow dress with flowers on it and a giant yellow sun hat. It was really stange that someone so happy looking had a room that was extremely misleading.

"Come now, sit." She pointed to a chair formed like a cupcake. "So I hear you want to take the job?"

"Wait wait wait." I stopped her. I pointed to the open door behind me with the dark room. "What's up with THAT?"

She looked at the room with worry. "Oh my...did I forget to pay the electric bill for that room again? Sorry about that."

I gave a confused look. How do you pay for all the other room but THAT one? I shook the thought out of my head. "It's...fine."

"Anyway, I see you are interested in my establishment. Well I'm sure you are aware of our uniform..."

"Yes." I nodded. "Do I have to wear it?"

"Well...um...yes." She gave a stern look. "It gives our little shop here the individuality that it so very much deserves. Now, let us start with your name."

"Oh well my name is Finn Hughman."

"Ooooo. That sounds like a nice name Finn. Welcome to the Apple Tree. My name is . But some people like to call me Tree Trunks."

"Nice to meet you." This didn't seem so bad.

"Now, Finn, I must admit I am a little confused. Surely you heard that this store's workers are...females right?"

I paused.

That would explain alot.

"Um...I wasn't aware."

She and Berry shared a look. "Well, I'm sorry Finn, but I don't think you would be very accepted here."

"Oh.." Great, another bust.

"But...You can come here any time you like!" She smiled. "You are the first boy who was man enough to try. Others thought it was too girly for a man to even step in here."

...

"Oh me? I would NEVER think such a thing!"

She smiled and then I heard a ping noise. "Oh! I guess the Strawberry Pie is ready!" She turned around from her desk a moment and turned bacj around to show an amazing smelling pie!

"Ah...too bad I can't work here, I wouldn't even mind the dress if I could just smell the pie!" I said that and I meant that. You wouldn't believe how good it smelled. Probably tasted better!

Tree Trunks and Berry shared a smile. She looked back at me. "Tell you what Finn, you can have it!"

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm making plenty. I'll just wrap it up for you." She got plastic and wrapped up the pie. Maybe Marceline would love some of it. "Here you are. Come back whenever you like."

"Awesome! Thanks Tree Trunks!" I grabbed it and walked towards the door. The door to the large...deep...dark room.

"Uh...made showing me the way back Berry?"

"Sure Finn!" She grabbed my hand and lead me to the door.

"Bye Finn!" Tree Trunks waved. I guess being a guy who doesn't think things are girly really pays off.

...

Oh come on don't give me that look you would have thought it was girly too!

* * *

Final job interview of the day. Hopefully I get this one. I mean, sure getting pie was nice, and I can't wait to eat it once I get home, but I still needed a job. And what better job then this one?

An orphanage.

To be honest, I was a bit skeptical to do this interview. I mean, for one thing, I CAME from an orphanage, I know how it's like. Everyday would be the same, sit around, take turns on the one television we had, share rooms and eat basically the same rice and chicken dinner unless we got lucky. It wasn't terrible, it was pretty peaceful but the fact that you would spend every day of you life, hoping that someone would take you home that day, and when a family came asking for one, and they didn't choose you? It wasn't the best feeling in the world.

But as I walk up to the orphanage now, I thought that maybe I would be some kids sunshine. That I would be something that kids would enjoy. I don't know what to expect but, whatever.

I looked at the place, it was a tall building, not extremely, had like 5 floors. It was made of brick and had 8 or so windows. Believe it or not, it seemed pretty normal to me. I know I wasn't expecting the perfect place but it wasn't the worst I've seen. I knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. the door slowly opened and I saw a little girl come out.

"H-hello?"

I smiled. She was really cute, she looked like she was 3. She had long blond hair that went to her waist and had blue eyes. She was wearing a blue dress, and she was barefoot. "Hey there. May I come in?"

She nodded and opened the door. I walked inside and I saw a desk with someone in a chair that was across the room. The room was mostly brown, kind of looked like a nanny's house that had a tall ceiling. Not the best description but that's how I felt. It was a lady sitting at the desk, smiling at me.

"Welcome to the Oliver Orphanage!" The lady walked over and held out her hand. "I am . Although the children like to call me BMO."

The lady was in her 20's I think, she had silver hair and was much taller then me. Like 6"7. She was wearing a gray dress and had paint on her face. She was also wearing glasses and was barefoot. I guess being barefoot was a thing here.

I shook her hand and smiled. "Hi! I'm Finn Hughman!"

"Nice to meet you Finn Hughman." She looked down at the little girl that ran beside her. She kneel down to her. "And this little girl here is Susan. Say hello Susan."

Susan waved her hand at me. I waved back.

I looked up at . "So ..."

"Nu-uh, I would like it if you would call me BMO." She pointed at herself. I guess BMO WAS easier to say then .

"Er, BMO, I would like to take the job here."

BMO paused and she looked at Susan. "Susan, go play with the others will you?"

Susan nodded and ran to the other room. BMO walked back to her desk and sat down. She gave me a look and looked down. "So Finn, I have to ask, have you ever been to an orphanage before?"

I thought for a moment. Should I tell her that I grew up in one? Would that help my case or hurt it? I decided against it. "Yes, many times."

"So you do know the sensitivity level that the workers that come here must go through correct?"

I nodded. I knew better then anyone that kids here are really fragile. "I do."

"The reason I ask you this is because I care very deeply for everyone here, and I don't want to pay someone who doesn't care for them as much as I."

"I understand."

She looked down. "The last worker who worked here almost got the children killed by accidentally setting the orphanage on fire. We were lucky we got through that ordeal. Accident or not, I told him the rules were not to smoke and he disobeyed anyway. I don't want that to happen again. The children are scared enough."

"I understand."

She looked at me. "Then you understand that this job is just for you to interact with them, be a friend, take care of them, but most of all, protect them from harm."

I nodded. "I promise to protect them with my life."

She glared at me. "Do not make promises you cannot keep Finn."

I knew how it felt to be alone, and I knew how it felt to think that your orphanage is your family. So I knew that I had to protect them, it was just part of the job. "I never make promises I can't keep."

Her glare turned into a smile. I guess she saw that I was serious"Well then. Welcome."

I cheered inside. "Thank you so much!"

"But. Reals still apply, no drinking, no smoking, and if you bring outside food in here, either make sure its enough for everyone or don't bring it at all. I'll excuse the pie in your bag this first time but that's the rules."

I looked at my bag slightly shocked. "How did you..."

"Understood?"

I nodded. "Understood."

She smiled. "Great! Just leave your contact information here and I'll see you in 3 days from now."

I smiled. I finally got a job! Probably one I'll enjoy too! Awesome!

After finishing the paperwork, I stand up and shook hands with BMO.

"Welcome Finn. I'll call you in 3 days."

"Thanks so much BMO! I won't let you down!" I turned to see kids in the side doorway, staring at me. Most we glaring but Susan was smiling. I waved to her and she waved back. I then headed towards the door, basically cheering to myself.

* * *

I finally got home after a long day. It was about 5 now and I was glad that I got a job. Tree Trunks was nice, and LSP was...something. But this one I was very happy about getting. I walked towards the door but heard music coming out of it. And it wasn't rock music or something loud, it was actually...soothing. I heard a familiar voice...Marceline? I put my ear to the door and listened.

_My heart is made of coal_

_Some would say it's not there at all_

_Some say it's invisible_

_And Cold_

_My heart is made of coal_

_Even though I have been told_

_That its not I that made that true_

_But its you_

_It's truly you_

_My heart is made of coal_

_Some would lie when they say gold_

_But I know better then you_

_That it's true_

_My heart covered by skin_

_I really don't know where to begin_

_I'm glad that you have listened in_

_But really it's cold..._

I heard the music stop and i opened the door to see Marceline on the guitar next to Jake, who was dancing around.

"Oh, Finn. Back already?"

"Marceline that was awesome! I didn't know you had such a talent!"

She smirked. "Well you wouldn't considering you met me yesterday."

"Yeah but you already moved in with me." I pointed out.

"I guess we move fast huh?" She laughed and I joined her. I then remember the pie in my bag.

"Oh yeah, I brought you guys something." I brought out the pie and Marceline walked over to it.

"Pie?"

"Yeah! I got from the Apple Tree." I took of the plastic. "I thought you would like it because, you know, I saw you eat that strawberry and whatever."

She looked at me and gave me a smile. Not a smirk, but a SMILE. "Heh, thanks dude."

Jake ran over to me and barked. I laughed. "I guess Jake's a fan of it too."

Marceline walked into the kitchen and got out plates and forkes.

"Where did you get those things?"

She shrugged. "Well, while you were gone I went out a got some things. Seriously you didn't have ANYTHING in here."

I grinned. I said down on the floor and cut out a piece of pie. I gave the piece to Jake, who was enjoying it alot. "Yeah, I know."

Marceline got a piece as well. She took a bite. "Wow, good stuff."

I got a piece and chopped on it. It was like tough and liquid at the same time! Best thing ever. "It really is."

We ate in silence until the pie was finally done. It was a nice moment, I guess Marceline isn't all that bad sometimes. Just likes to joke around. But sh really was a radical dame who likes to play games. A lot of games.

"So where do you go all day weenie?" Marceline took her final bite of her pie.

"Job hunt." I say simply. "It was a little strange but I think I found a place."

"You didn't go to that Lumps place did you?" Marceline rose an eyebrow.

"I passed by, REALLY purple."

"I swear when I went there I thought I was going to barf all over that disaster she calls a music store. BLEH!" She showed a face of disgust.

"It was a bit weird." I laughed and she laughed and punched me in the arm.

"Such a weenie you can't even insult something when is deserves it!"

"Hey! I can!"

"Yeah. Right mister goody two shoes." She rolled her eyes.

I smirked. "I'm not a good two shoes! Shop-lifting sally."

"I only do that in moderation!"

"Mhm." I grinned.

"A kid like you would never understand anyway."

"You STILL haven't told me how old you are!"

She paused then smirked. "You know what Finn? You're right. How about a little fun?"

I gave her a look. "What TYPE of fun?"

She smirked evilly. Not that "I'm joking" kind of smirk. That kind of smirk that screams trouble. And I was right.

"A night out on the town of course."

* * *

**_A/N: Alright I'm going to take this time to say some things. _**

**_1. HOLY GLOB, I haven't even hit 100 views yet and I got over 10 follows! That's actually pretty good :D Thank you all I means alot seriously. _**

**_2. I have to thank you all for the giant increase of author favs I've gotten, like seriously I got 3 this morning in the same hour. :') It brings a tear to my eye that you guys like me so much! _**

**_3.I'll do the review responses at the end of the chapter, I feel like it's better for the flow you know?_**

**_4. I know BMO in the show refers to himself as a boy, but he is technically genderless so I made him a her. I hope you don't mind._**

**_5. Age will vary sometimes. Like Susan and BMO. Although for the most part it'll stay the same_**

**_6. I love you all. So any suggestions WILL be heard_**

**_7. Apparently some of you guys asked if the inspiration for this was a thing called Bottom's up AU on tumblr. Honestly, I had no idea what that was, so I looked it up, and it was not exactly the same as mine, but it did have Marceline and Finn living together. I can see how you guys would think that, but I do have to say, it's pretty awesome as a comic so do check it out if you haven't :D_**

**_8. The update for this will depend on my mood. If I feel like some finnceline after I read some fics for amazing writer such as Bossking109, He23t, and Alicia Vale I would most likely write some that day._**

**_9. And finally, this is a drabble story. So not every chapter will be day after day. Pretty soon it will be month after month. Not updates but periods of time in the story. _**

**_10. Review Responses:_**

**_Misterawesome1224: I will indeed finish it! I hope you enjoy it._**

**_ 10do: Well I'm glad you love it! :D I guess it's similar to it, but not exactly. Thanks anyway_**

**_radicaldizzytacoz: It will be amazing :) And I can see why I reminds you like it_**

**_The Nephilim King Michael: Thanks for that :D_**

**_He23t: The bar is sky high :D Thanks for the words :)_**

**_BossKing109: BIG FAN DUDE. Glad your on board. As you can tell alot of people seem to think that :P_**

**_Well those are the responses. And don't worry about To Wither Away. I just needed a break from action. :D Oh yeah, and the song was my parody to "Payphone" by...whoever made it. I forgot. Any favortie, follow, and review please! It gets these out quicker. Thanks for reading!  
_**

**_Bye!_**


	3. Night 1: A Night Out Part 1

You know, although I may seem scared sometimes, I think that I'm a pretty good person. I'm nice, I don't break the law, I protect loved ones(if I really even have any). All and all, I'm a pretty cool guy I think. Now Marceline? Well...she kind of gives off the aura of a girl who causes a lot of trouble. And I know not to judge a book by it's cover, but look at the facts! She scared the glob out of me, she drunks, she busts into homes without permission. Not to mention she has a gang! So, as you would expect, I'm pretty skeptical if I should go a "night on the town" with Marceline.

Although, even with her tough girl exterior, she didn't seem to be that bad of a person. Sure she was a little messed up, but tonight was the first time we talked, even if we were teasing each other. So maybe I should go check this out. Whatever IT is.

"So what do you say Finn?" Marceline waited for my answer. "Ready to have some REAL fun?"

"Uh...what do you have in mind?" To be honest, I was kind of scared of the answer.

"Hmm..." She walked around me, looking like she was analyzing me. "You seem like you would last about a minute where we're going."

"And WHERE are we going?"

She smirked. "A few places, just relax."

I crossed my arms. "I'm not going anywhere with you if I don't know where we're going!"

"Why not?"

"Because it could be dangerous!" And I don't want to get mugged.

She pouted. "What? Do you not trust me?"

"Well in my defense you did bust into my house." I frowned. Sure I could live with her, but I just met her, I barely know anything about her!

"Still called it."

"WHATEVER!"

She sighed. "Look, if you REALLY want me to leave, let's make a bet on it."

I rose my eyebrow at her. "A bet?"

"Yeah, a bet." She grinned. "If you can go the entire night doing my every command without complaining ONCE, I'll leave. If not, I get to stay WITHOUT paying the rent."

"Aw what! How is that fair!"

'"Cool it weenie, it's only if you lose."

"But.." Should I even consider doing this? She might bring me to a dark garage and tell me to do drugs or something. This girl is unpredictable! I was walking into something that could get me in trouble, or worse. But...on the other hand, I could have the apartment all to myself! Although... "But Marceline, I thought you said you had no where else to go..."

She shrugged. "I got buddies to hang with. Besides, it's not like ill lose anyway!"

"Your on! I hope you're ready to pack your bags!"

"And I hope you're ready to be my servant for the night." She grinned evilly at me. Which means that I just walked into a minefield.

Great.

* * *

During the day, the city is pretty weird, but at night, it is completely ridiculous. We've walked down this sidewalk for three minutes and I already hear police sirens and running around in the street. Ooo York, land of the whiskey, home of the crazed. There was lights everywhere, traffic lights, buildings, there was barely a single shade of darkness. Well...other then the obvious place.

"Marceline, how far is this place again?"

"Not far." she smiled. "We just have to do a few THINGS before we get there."

"...What type of "things"?"

She put her arm out in front of me. "Wait...down there." I looked to where she was pointing at down the alley right beside us. "Come on, let's go!"

"But it's alley!"

"So what? Let's go!" She laughed and ran down the alley until I could no longer see her. At this point I would turn and walk away but Finn Hughman NEVER backs down from a bet!

...

I walked slowly into the alley looking left and right to keep watch of things around me. If all the alleys were similar to the one I went down before, then I better be on guard. Although...I could swear that this WAS the alley from before...

"Weenie hurry up!" I could hear Marceline call me down the alley. I was going t call back but i don't think I had the strength to do that at the moment...

I sighed and picked up the pace, completely ready to be scared out of my mind. You know what? No, I WON'T be scared this time! No way! You can get me once alley but you can't get me this time!

**B-"Dude turn back!"**

What the?

**B-"It's me! Your brain! Turn back! Marceline is bad new man. BAD NEWS!**

Well yeah but...

**G-Don't listen to that coward!**

Who are YOU?

**G-I'm your gut bro! You can't back done from this bet! You never back down!**

**B-Do you want this kid to die?! Marceline is probably leading him to his doom!  
**

**G-Oh please, back off you wuss! He's strong enough to take on any challenge Marceline gives him!**

Uh...guys?

**B-Have you SEEN this dude's arms? They are like pancakes!**

I'm not that weak...

**G-You're just scared because you over think things!**

**B-Or you UNDER think things!  
**

Guys?

**G-Oh cry me a river, you wouldn't know bravery if it slapped you in the non-existent face! **

**B-Oh man! EVERYONE back up! Gut can ACTUALLY use big words. Nice job there moron.  
**

**G-Shut it pink blob!**

**B-Poo maker!  
**

**G-Party Pooper!**

**B-Fatty acid!  
**

Well, while my brain is telling me to go back and my gut is telling me to go forward, I guess the gut wins this time, cause I knew I couldn't back down from this. Her living there for free for glob knows how long? No way was I going to allow that!

"Sup."

I froze in my place. That wasn't Marceline's voice...

I turned around to see three figures standing over me. Wait...the same three figures from before! "B-B-Back off!"

"What, are you scared off us?"

Yes.

"Do you want to run away?"

Definitely.

"Are we making you uncomfortable?"

Like you wouldn't believe.

"Come on guys, leave the kid alone." I heard them laugh as Marceline came out of the shadows. Thank god. "Weenie, meet my crew."

The three figures took off the back hoodies they were wearing and showed two dudes and a girl. One was about height and kinda chubby, but had an intimidating face and looked like he could rip your heart out, with a nose piercing and a black cap covering his hair. the other guy was much taller and was lean. he had spiked hair that was green and lighting bolt tattoos on both of his arms...weird choice. The girl was the scariest. She had a nose ring (what is WITH those things?), shortest of the bunch, had black hair and a face that was both fierce and in a way...kinda hot...

...

what? I have standards but I'm not gonna lie!

They was all wearing black hoodies and black jeans, seemed like almost a uniform. Even stranger...

"Finn, meet Wendy, Booboo, and Georgy."

"Sup." Georgy rose his hand.

"Hmph." Wendy glared at me.

"Welcome." Booboo held out his hand. But I knew better than to shake it.

"And guys, meet my little weenie." Marceline pinched my cheeks mockingly. Well, I knew I was going to be the baby on this outing. "He says that he's interested in what we do for "fun"." Marceline used air quotes. Air quotes.

"Oh really?" Wendy smirked. "And what do YOU know about fun kid?"

"W-Well, I..."

Marceline wrapped her arm around mine. "He knows EVERYTHING about fun. Don't you Finn?"

I just nodded in response. One wrong answer could be the end of me.

Georgy laughed. "Well hey! Maybe we could have some fun with this kid."

Booboo grinned at me. "Yeah! We could go rob the gas station!"

"Again?"

"Yeah dude! Super hungry."

Gulp.

"Nah, how about we go over to Melissa's for some "fun"?

Booboo punched Georgy in the arm. "Ew dude, we don't want to hear what you do with her!"

Wendy scoffed. "Oh please, like he could even get a girl."

Georgy frowned. "Like you could even get a guy with that look."

"SHUT IT"

Marceline clapped. "Alright ladies, enough with the cat fight. The night is young we got stuff to do."

Georgy and Wendy hmphed and turned away from each other. I just sat there and took it a in. If I didn't know any better...

"Well then, I say we go mess with LSP." Marceline grinned.

"Oh yeah, that snobby little rich kid does get on my nerves."

"Rich?" I accidentally thought out loud and covered my mouth. Everyone stared at me. Booboo then broke the silence.

"...So the kid decides to join the conversation huh?" Booboo smirked.

"Don't you know? That little princess's parents are LOADED."

"How do you think she was even able to stay in business with that cruddy store up hers."

"I guess it was a little crummy..." What's true is true but messing with someone for fun? I don't like being messed with so messing with others seems algebraic.

Marceline grinned. "Oh? Has the weenie ACTUALLY make a rude comment?"

Georgy whined. "Whatever let's just go mess with LSP already!"

Booboo nodded. "Yeah, how should we do it? TP her store?"

Wendy shook her head. "LAME."

Georgy smirked. "We could always prank call her right?"

Marceline rolled her eyes. "What are you guys, five? What do you think we should do Finn?" Everyone turned there heads towards me. I'm not to mess with peeps but...I still want to walk out alive! I mean, maybe I could make them NOT hurt LSP. Yeah, something harmless...

"I..uh...think I have something...

* * *

I walked into LSP's store, sweating bullets. I mean, what I planned was harmless sure, but... mentally not for me. I walked up to the counter with LSP on the phone AGAIN. I got ready to do the...flirting.

"H-Hey!" LSP looked at me with a surprised face, probably didn't expect me to be here so late.

"Oh...it's you." LSP closed her flip phone. "You know, you have a lot of nerve coming back here Finn."

"I know, I know and I'm sorry okay? I'm just not the biggest fan of lute suits..."

"Pfft, whatever. What do you want?"

I looked off the corner of my eye to see Georgy and Booboo sneak into the back room. "Well...I was interested in your records and stuff."

LSP rose an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Y-Yeah! You know it all looks pretty awesome and cool." I leaned onto the table. "Like you." Bleh I feel dumb doing this.

"She gave a confused look at me. "Finn...are you hitting on me?" I heard a loud crash in the back. Luckily LSP's attention was still towards me.

"Is it working?" Glob, someone just kill me now.

"W-Well I..." She keep stuttering and I saw Georgy and Booboo give a thumbs up as they snuck out of the back and out of the store. I took that as my sign t leave.

"Yeah, well, I got to, uh, bounce, so..." I walked slowly away as LSP continued talking to herself.

I walked out of the store and the others were laughing hysterically.

"Oh wow, that was hilarious!" Booboo pointed at me."The way you were flirting with her!"

"Yeah, I can't believe she fell for it!' Wendy punched me in the arm. Although, I didn't really feel like what I just did was very funny...

Georgy snickered. "Just wait until she finds all of those records everywhere. It'll be priceless!"

"Was that what that loud crash was?" i asked. I looked back at the store we were walking away from, slightly worried.

"Yeah probably broke like 30 records!"

"New record for me!" Booboo laughed. "Lets go get something to consume, I'm hecka hungry." The other three ran ahead and Marceline walked beside me.

"What's with you dweeb?" Marceline smirked at me.

I hung my head in shame. "It's just..."

"You're not backing out of the bet are you?."

I sighed. "No.." Better not to argue.

Marceline gave me a look. "...Good. Let's get moving."

I nodded. "Whatever."

She looked back at me then walked ahead. I sighed and followed, trying to ignore the loud scream that was probably LSP who found the mess.

Great.

* * *

The group walked towards the "Candy Kingdom", which means that this was not a good sign. I really am not one to complain but, I was pretty sure what was going to go down.

"Hey, what are we doing here?"

Booboo looked back at me. "Just getting a few things."

Wendy nodded. "'Getting' is the nice way to put it."

"You don't mean..." Marceline smirked. "Yep."

I stopped in my tracks. "No. No way!"

Georgy glared at me. "Aw what!"

"Dude!" Booboo glared as well. "We need a distraction!"

"Yeah man!"

Wendy scoffed. "Nevermind him, let's ditch this loser!"

Marceline tugged on my shirt and pulled me to the side. "Listen Finn..."

"I'm not going to do it Marceline!"

"Dude come on! It's not going to hurt anyone."

"But it's against my moral code!"

Marceline shoved me. "Forget your stupid code for a second and be cool about it!"

"I'm. Not. Doing it." I crossed my arms. "And if you do it, I'm leaving." I started to walk off, until I felt an arm stop me.

"Wait." I turned to Marceline who held the bridge of her nose. "Can't you just listen for a second?"

"I'm not going to do it Marceline. Bet or not shoplifting is wrong!"

"Whatever Finn! Let's just go they are already inside! Do YOU want to leave them alone?"

"But!"

"Finn, all I'm asking is for you to distract Bonnibel while we get a few things. It's not that bad, we do it all the time!"

"Then you don't need me to do this!" I wasn't going to let her win this.

"Okay Finn, if you want me to live off your money, I'm fine with that." She smirked. She knew she won that argument. No way would I be able to afford it!...maybe it won't be that bad right?

I sighed. "Fine, if noone gets hurt..."

* * *

I walked into the store, with the others running down the aisle to the left. I looked around, seemed like almost noone was here, but that girl i saw earlier. I guess that was Bonnibel? Man, she sure did look as amazing as the first time I saw her. She seemed to be wide awake, writing somethings on a piece of paper. I walked up to her, smile on my face. Then I look on the wall beside me and picked up a bottle water.

"Hey." I placed the water on the counter. She grabbed the bottle and scanned it, placed it in a bag, and gave it to me before I could even blink.  
"2.99." She didn't even look up. Whoa. I took the money out of my pocket and gave it to her. "Have a nice evening."

"I-uh..." I peered over to the paper she was writing on, but she quickly covered it  
"May I help you?" She glared at me.

"What's that a about?" I pointed at her paper.

She rolled her eyes."And why, may In ask, are you interested?"

"Well...I'm just carious?"

She sighed. "Well if you MUST know, it's an equation that I'm working on, but it is much too difficult for you to possibly try to comprehend."

I frowned. "What makes you think that?" I hated when people call me stupid or dumb! I'm just slow! SLOW!

"Do you have a degree in biophysics?"

"No..."

"Can you comprehend radioactivity?"

"Well, I mean..."

"Are you able to read Gumbowlian?"

"Is that even a language..."

"Then I fail to see how you could possibly solve this problem! Now if you would excuse me." She looked down at her paper. I looked out the corner of my eye to see Marceline and her friends sliding things under the scanners. Once they were done, Marceline gave me a thumbs up, but I couldn't leave just yet. No one calls me dumb matter how hot they are!

...

I didn't say that.

I looked at the paper and it WAS pretty complicated. Seriously, I don't even know how to describe it. What the glob is a trapezoid? And whats with that letter "E"? Well, gut, don't fail me now!

**G-You think I know?**

Well I don't know!

**G-And what? I'M supposed to be the smart one?**

I have to think of SOMETHING!

**G-Why don't you ask that brain of yours? **

I can ask him! I have poo brain when it comes to this stuff

**G-Well say something! She's staring at us!**

"I...uh...four!"

She looked at me with a puzzled look. "Excuse me?"

"The answer. It's four!"

She looked at the paper for a moment and gasped. "Y-You're right!"

I'm right? "Of course I'm right!"

She smiled and stood up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mock you. What's your name?"

"Finn." I smiled. It felt good to be respected. "Finn Hughman."

"Well Finn Hughman, I'm Bonnie Bell. It's nice to meet you." She put out her hand. I smiled and shook it. It was like she was a complete beauty. Like a princess even. "Nice to meet you too."

"FINN GET OVER HERE!" Marceline ran in and called me.

"Wha? Oh yeah I'm coming!" I called back. She rolled her eyes and walked out.

"You know Marceline?" I looked at Bonnie, it seemed more like disgust in her voice then confirmation.

"Y-Yeah, kinda."

She blinked and smiled. "Whatever, it was nice meeting you Finn. Come back sometime okay?"

_**CRASH**_

Uh oh.

I ran towards the exit, that sound was NOT a good sound. I waved at her. "Alright Bonnie! I'll see you later!"

She gave me a confused look and waved. I guess I did manage to talk to her. Nice!

...But what I saw next was not as nice.

* * *

_**A/N: I was going to write more, but the next part is so long it really is like a part on it's own. Thanks for all who are following, favoriting, and reviewing. I know that it isn't the best right now, but it will get better I promise. Also, any errors you see will be fixed, it's just that I'm using a phone for most of this and the hotel I'm in has pretty bad wifi (little sister got 2nd in a talent competition :D). Also tell me how you guys like the representation of Finn's gut and brain. I thought that it would be more fun if it was written like that. Besides, since most of this is in Finn's POV, I think he would be "listening" to his gut and brain sometimes. **_

_**Responses:**_

_**BossKing109: You are VERY VERY close my friend, although, now you should add her gang into your evalution and see what happens. :3**_

_**The Nephilim King Michael: Oh, the fun has just begun. :x**_

_**Nin10do: BMow huh? Hmm...that I'm not sure. I mean, it's kinda would have to be a genderbent which I'm trying to avoid, but...I'll see if I decide to or not. And me? Beating BossKing? Pfft, let's not think crazy now :P**_

_**He23t: Thanks! Glad brows were raised.**_

_**Sauronbaine: Thanks a lot. And I jumped slow-mo in triumph when I saw that you were following me :D**_

_**Vampire-Gamer: Thanks for the kind words. It means alot :'D**_

_**VodnikGAZ: When my friend read it she also thought I meant tier 15, which I can see why :P Although sorry, I'm just not that very good at writing M rated stuff, too graphic for me :X And I'm glad you like it!**_

_**Misterawesome1224: This story is very long, athough it's like a lot of mini stories combined. Andn that's one thing I really hope to achieve, to make the Finnceline bloom. Not like a love at first sight thing, but it should grow at a slow pace to truly bloom you know? Thanks for the kind words. I love thee :D**_

_**That's the responses. If you didn't like this chapter it's okay, I thought it was lacking, but don't give up on the story, it does get better, I guarantee. Well, goodnight, I'm tired as heck. :P**_


	4. Night 1: A Night Out Part 2

_**A/N: Okay so yes I could go on and on and on about how sorry I am about not updating this but you guys know I would if I could right? See, we recently lost internet at my house so the only way I was about to get on the internet was my phone. And if you've ever tried to type with an LG smartphone before, you would know that typing with one is HARD AS BALLS. But, I did manage to recieve a new laptop on the 24th (which is awesome!) so I'm now able to write chapters ahead of time, and once you get this you'll be treated to get a new chapter everyday (Although I probably will have only a few done ahead, if I don't get lazy and junk). But thanks to all who reviewed, responses will be at the bottom of the page. This story has more favs and follows in 3 CHAPTERS then what my others have in 14! 0-0 Cray-cray man! Could this possibly turn out to be a story with 500 reviews?! ...If I do it right then it would be awesome to reach that goal. But enough dreaming, story time!**_

Chapter 4 - A Night Out Part 2

Okay, stop whatever you are doing RIGHT now and picture something completely bizarre. Like REALLY bizarre. Something that you would think is so crazy that it's really not something you would normal do. Okay, now imagine something bizarre that you could do at a grocery store. I'm sure a few of you are think of it, I mean, it's a little obvious. Thinking of it? Okay, now add Marceline and her gang, mixed in with food and items on top of shopping carts that were spray painted different colors. Did you guess it? No? Well then...

WHY IS MARCELINE AND HER GANG FILLED SHOPPING CARTS WITH FOOD AND RIDING AROUND WITH THEM WHILE THROWING FOOD AT EACH OTHER?

Your guess is as good as mine.

"Marceline!" I called, everyone stopping at looking at me. There was food products everywhere, not the smartest thing to throw food around in FRONT of the place you just robbed.

"Weenie!" Marceline mimicked me, throwing her arms up like I did, making everyone else laugh.

"I'm no expert but robbing a place and then trashing the parking lot, but isn't a little..."

"Awesome?"

"Hilarious?"

"Epic?"

"Nah...I was thinking more on the lines of...stupid." Everyone gave me a look, making me regret saying that. Why DID I just tell a gang that they were stupid?

Marceline scoffed. "What do YOU know about stupid Finnegan?"

I laughed nervously. "Well, I mean, shouldn't we be like, running or something?"

Marceline rolled her eyes. "And how is that more fun then trashing the place?"

"Yeah' we have to leave our mark!"

I looked behind me, slightly afraid that Bonnie will come out. "Aren't you guys afraid of getting caught?"

Marceline snickered. "You really don't know how we operate do you weenie?"

Wendy pointed at the store door. "Around this time, little miss princess is WAY too out of it to even notice that end of the world."

"Which is why we trash the place." Marceline smirks. "Come on Finnegan, why don't you join our "stupidity"?"

I looked at the front door of the Candy Kingdom and thought a moment. I mean, she did seem kinda off in there...maybe we won't get caught? ...No, i can't do that to Bonnie' especially since I just met her! "Sorry Marceline, no way!"

Marceline rolled her eyes. "Too much of a goody goody huh?"

"No! I just don't think that it's right to trash someone's property!"

"Oh please, enlighten us _hero_, what's wrong with trashing someone's property?" Marceline glared at me. Think fast Finn, she's getting mad...

"It's wrong!"

She laughed in my face. "That's all you got? It's _wrong_?"

"Yes, as in, you wouldn't like it if someone took your stuff!"

"It's not like it's ACTUALLY hers you know..."

"You know what I mean!"

"Oh? Is that complaining I hear?" Marceline smirked. Crud, I couldn't lose the bet! But I don't want to screw up the place! What to do...

"MARCELINE!" I turned around to see an angered Bonnie, stomping her way past me and into Marceline's face.

Marceline bowed. "Why hello princess. How are you this fantastic evening?"

Bonnie picked up a loaf of bread from the ground. "What is THIS!"

"That is a loaf of bread, haven't you seen one before?"

Bonnie frowned. "Why is there food products shattered EVERYWHERE?"

She shrugged. "The same reason they always are. Why?"

Bonnie looked as frustrated as a old lady. "WHY! I'm tired of having to deal with this! I have work to do and stuff to worry abou-"

"Blah blah blah whatever you say Princess." Marceline grinned at the extremely frustrated girl. I better do something before this turns out to be a cat fight...

"And who do you expect is going to pay for all of this?!"

Marceline pointed to me. "Weenie will take care of it."

"W-what! Don't bring me into this!"

"Why can't I? It was your idea!"

Bonnie glared at me. "Finn?!"

I held my hands up in defense. "Wait a second! That's not what happened!"

"Oh, so you are DENYING that I asked you to distract Bonnibel and you did?"

I paused. "I mean' I did do that..."

"And are you denying that you knew that we were going to rob the store?"

"Well, no but..."

She snorts and crosses her arms. "Then I guess you are as guilty as me huh?"

I turned to the one who was super angered a second ago, now tapping her foot and giving me a look for an explanation. i sighed. "I...guess I was part of it too..."

Bonnie held the bridge of her nose. "Just...leave please."

Marceline shrugged. "Whatever, let's get going."

I sighed and followed her and her gang. In retrospect, the whole plan was a bad idea. Maybe i can fix it with Bonnie, I sure hope so.

* * *

"Egg Bomb?"

"Yes, Egg Bomb." Marceline snickered whole holding a carton of eggs in her hand. We were at the park, which although it was night, the amount of lights plus the surrounding building lights kept the place still bright. I don't know what exactly an Egg Bomb is but...

"How exactly is this necessary?"

"Well Finny, we're going to make you an honorary gang member." Wendy smirked.

I froze. "I...uh..."

"Yep." Booboo patted me on the back. "You're going to be one of us pretty soon."

"But we can't just LET you join us." Georgy grabbed an egg from the carton. "You have to show us you're cool."

"C-Cool?"

Georgy smirked and turned around. He then chucked an egg in the air, it barely missing a jogging who was passing by. "Heh."

"Well, first things first, Egg bombing is simple. We have to leave our mark to keep diversity if you get it. So..." Marceline threw some eggs to us. "Just chucked 'em wherever." She turned to me. "Got it Finn?"

I nodded, although I am against doing things like this...I have to say that it really doesn't hurt anyone and that it is that most subtle thing we've done today.

I watched the others throw the eggs at people. Some would jump out of the way, while others got pegged straight in the face. Even if it was wrong some of there reactions WERE pretty funny. I could definitely see why they think it's so fun...

"Come on Finn!" Marceline yelled as see continued throwing. It was weird, the tough, fearless gang member that I was actually scared off actually looked like she was having fun. And smiling. Not like an evil, mischievous smile that I've seen, but a happy one. It's kinda...nice to see her like this. At least it's better then the teasing me.

I smirked and threw and egg as high as I could. The egg then hit a bird in the air, making it descend.

"Seems like the weenie can aim!" Marceline looked at me and nodded with approval.

You know...maybe the night wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

After the eggs ran out (and the cops started coming) we started to head to this night club. Apparently, it wasn't just a normal run-of-a-mill club that was just drinking and dancing, but it was CRAZY. as Georgy put it. We walked in front of a door that looked like a mouth, and the building was shaped like a giant monster. Weird design choice...

Marceline stopped in front of the place. "Alright Finn, now that we know you like causing trouble as much as us..." Not really. "...it's time to see how you REALLY are."

Booboo nodded. "Yeah, just try to keep up."

"Just know it's never a party without the alcohol." Wendy winked at me. If there was any problem I'm probably going to face, that would probably be one.

**Brain: Finn, I know I've been with you since the beginning so...don't be an idiot.  
**

I know, stay away from the stuff, I get it.

**Brain: Do you? Cause I don't want you listening to your gut this time.**

Nah, cause my gut is telling me to avoid it as well...

**Gut: Course I am, the stuff is GROSS. Plus, I don't even know how brain will start reacting...**

**Brain: Oh please, I'm much more strong willed then you are.**

**Gut: Says the one who thought you could brush your teeth with baking powder.**

**Brain: Baking powder and Baking soda are the same thing!**

...Maybe I shouldn't listen to my brain for this one.

"Alright, let's show this fine people some fun." Marceline pushed the doors open and ran inside, the other running in a yelling.

As soon as the doors opened, the loud music and the smell cinnamon (strangely) washed over me. It was dimmed lighted, but there was lasers shining everywhere and cups that were brown on the floor. I picked one up. Bark? I kinda felt like tree bark...weird. I looked around at all the people. It was a big place so it didn't feel crowded, but there was still alot of people around. I lost sight of the others, and although I did have half the mind to leave, I knew that I couldn't leave Marceline here. Bet or not, she still was my responsibility. In a way.

I headed over towards the bar to sit down, seeing a dude hop around and dancing strangely. Marceline wasn't kidding when she said that this wasn't a normal place. He was tall and white and wearing a blue suit, it was like a jokers outfit sort of. Kind of a weird looking dude if you ask me..

"Welcome traveler of the night, how may I make you feel alright?" He smiled while leaning his head to the side.

I gave him a look. "I'm doing fine, I don't need anything."

"My name is Choose Goose, the bartender that tends, whenever someone enters or meets there end."

I nod, I guess rhyming is his thing...strange. "Uh..right. I'm Finn. Finn Hughman."

"Nice to meet yo, my bro." He hopped away. Was that even considered a rhyme? Whatever. I looked around to find the others. I seriously think they should have stay with me. You know, this place doesn't look so bad. Sure there was a fight between two dude going on, but other then that it seemed like everyone was just dancing around and enjoying themselves, having a good time. I took notice that Marceline started to walk towards a stage of some sort.

She took the microphone from the stand. "Hello." Everyone stopped dancing and turned to face her. Marceline looked behind her for a second and grabbed a guitar. "How's everyone doing?"

Everyone cheered, including me, even though I was sort of confused. Was she going to play something?

"You may call me, the Vampire." She started playing. "This is a song, about something."

Everything got quiet for a second. I looked around and everyone was looking straight at Marceline.

_Now and then I think of all the times I screwed you over_

_Everytime I think I could have made it worst_

_Then you came and called it history_

_The relationship is a mystery_

_But really who is to blame for being sober._

_Now and then I sleep alone thinking about you_

_About what you do without me being around_

_But then, with a toothy grin_

_Simply, it makes it seem like sin_

_That every time I think of you I'm glad it's over.  
_

_...  
_

_And I'm glad you think that about me_

_Cause I never needed anything for you to see  
I knew I was not ever the cause  
_

_Of all of the problems that you came across_

_Why did you have to make me feel bad_

_Wasting my tears like it mattered to you when i was sad._

_But seriously I need to know and shout._

_Why did it take so long for me to figure out?_

When did Marceline get so...sad and angry? What was up with that song? It seemed strangely out of place for a club...how odd.

I broke out of my thoughts as the club started going back to it's original hype. That was a strange transition. I've never seen someone so open one second, then suddenly back to normal...

"Hey there Finn."

I turned around to see the girl that probably would kill me right about now. "B-Bonnie? What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "Got to take a load off somewhere right?"

"Look Bonnie, I'm sorry for earl-"

"You don't have to apologize Finn." She cut me off. "I'm used to it."

"No! It-it's not right! I shouldn't have done that and I'm really sorry, I'll pay for whatever damage you have to. I just...it was a bet with Marceline a stuff and if I back down she'll live with me for free! I couldn't afford that! I'm really sorry."

She glared at me for a moment then smile. "Apology accepted."

I gave out a sigh of relief, then I felt a hand touch my shoulder. "Yo bro, let's get going!" Booboo said and started walking off.

I turned to Bonnie. "I...have to go."

She nodded. "Thanks for actually apologizing Finn. You are no longer banished."

I smiled. "I appreciate that."

"Finn! Get the blob out here!" I heard Marceline's voice call me. I turned and walked off.

* * *

"You know..." Marceline looked over to me. "I'm kinda surprised she didn't freak out on you."

Wendy nodded. "I'm surprised that she still hasn't called the cops on us."

"Yeah you would think she would do it by now huh?" Georgy smirked. "She probably would have already if not for _Marceline_." Georgy wiggled his eyebrows at Marceline, in kind of a teasing way...what's that about?

Marceline scoffed. "It's probably cause she knows she can't catch me." She bragged. "What do you guys say to a little more _clubbing_ hmm?"

The gang cheered while I looked terrified by the way she said that. What type of _Clubbing?_ Like, drinking, smoking, crazy DANCING clubbing?

"Uh-oh, seems to me that someone seems to not want to join us." Booboo smirks at me.

Marceline looked at me, apparently thinking. "Hmm...he is a little young for this sort of thing...you've seen to have done enough damage for one night.."

The other three surrounded me. Wendy grinned. "Nonsense! He's the perfect age for it!"

"You'll have loads of fun!"

I shuttered. "I, uh, don't think I'm up for that..."

"Hear that?" Booboo patted me on the back. "I thought I heard, 'I'm up for that' in that sentence didn't you?"

Wendy and Georgy nodded. "I think I DID hear that in there." Wendy laughed.

"Let's get going!" The three grabbed my arms and started dragging me to heck knows where. I got to get out of this!

* * *

I follow the guys into the bar called "Deces", probably the worst bar in the city, Which, by the way, makes my situation MUCH more problematic. Not only did the idiots take the weenie into a place of drunk morons and crackheads, but the fact that he's underaged and will probably get tricked into whatever this get him to do makes it look bad. For ME at least.

Let's get something straight, I'm not worried about that dude. He could jump off a bridge for all I care, but he isn't jumping off a bridge on MY supervision. It'll make me look bad.

Besides, who else am I going to bring home the rent hmm?

I push through the doors to find the place just as great as it always is. Dark, with a few dim lights over head, dudes yelling at each other of stupid things, beer bottles and cigars everywhere, the smoke even covers the air overhead. See, the problem isn't the bar itself, its the fact that the owner of the bar is sort of a wuss and can't stand up for his bar. Not to mention since he's the bartender, they just steal he's beer anyway. I walk up to the bartender, who was doing what he usually does, cleaning the glasses with trying to avoid getting hit in the head with a beer bottle. Seriously, it's a wonder he even is alive.

He's a 20 year old lean white dude with dirty blonde hair that's really shaggy, circlelur glasses, and while he seems pretty smart, he's not really that tough. Really, he's just like any wimpy bartender you've probably seen. Oh? You HAVEN'T seen one? Well, he's definitely the king of them.

"Mike, let me talk to you for a second." I looked over the counter to the Mike who was hiding, he popped his head over, fear all over him.

"Marceline! What do you need, make it quick. Kinda doing something here." He looks around nervously.

"Seems more like cowering to me.." I smirked. "You know, it's a wonder this place is even still running.."

"Heh, it wasn't easy." he sighed. "I'm just glad they don't take all the stuff when they come. I still make a good enough profit in the day."

I shrugged and sat down. "Maybe, but at night you have your tables smashed and smoke as the replacement of air."

"It's not all bad." He grabbed a glass. "I'm still alive right?" He poured some of my favorite beer, Hazel Meed.

I chugged down the glass and slammed it down. "Not for long if you don't do something about this. Why do you even want to run a hellhole like this?"

"It was the most money I could make in the shortest amount of time." He shrugged. "Besides, at least i have my name on this place."

I looked around, two guys now tackling each other and broken stuff. I rose an eyebrow and pointed to them. "You want to have your name responsible for THAT?"

He sighed. "What else am i supposed to do? I have to make money somehow and this was the first place I could get. But once I get enough money, I'll be able to make this a diner like it was SUPPOSED to be."

I scoffed. He did always want one, no doubt it was better then this. "Better hurry up then. Anyway, have you seen a kid walk into here? Blond, weenish?"

He smirked. "How exactly am I supposed to tell what a weenie looks like?"

"Someone who looks out of place in a place like this."

"YOU look out of place for a place like this."

I grin. "What makes you say that?"

"You're a female?"

Kinda sad there isn't a single girl in here, probably other then Wendy. "True...so you've seen him?"

He looked up, thinking. "Well...I DID see you're gang take a kid like that, weenish, and asked me to give the kid a drink. Didn't think much of it at the time, I just thought he was unlucky, so I gave them a few bottles of whiskey..."

"And you didn't STOP them?"

He held up his hands in defense. "H-Hey! I didn't know who he was, how was i suppose to know not to give him the stuff?"

"Hmm, I don't know, ASK THE AGE FIRST?"

He paused. "...Oh yeah.."

I rolled my eyes. "For the love of!" I sighed, "Just...where did they go?"

He pointed behind him. "They ran out back, you should probably go after them, it didn't seem like a good situation for the guy."

I got up and nodded. "See ya then."

"Marceline, you forgot to pa-"

I glared at him.

He froze. "Uh...you know what? It's on the house."

I smile. "That's how I like it." I walked out the back door, REALLY wanting this night to be over with.

* * *

Bonnie Bell. Isn't that such a great name? No, it's a FANTASTIC name! A name for a goddess! A queen! ...Or at least a princess. Whichever one works it's still pretty awesome...

She was so nice and looked so...beautiful. Although I would rather NOT be in this situation right now with Marceline in her gang, at least I finally had a name for the face. Although, she did seem pretty snobby at first, but really what girl isn't sometimes? And although I probably wouldn't normally be able to answer the sort of questions that she gave me, I think we could work out. Right?

...Whatever, I'll figure it out since you obviously aren't helping here.

I mean, I can't even describe her beauty well enough to do her justice! I'm just a little sad that i may have screwed my chances with her. I mean, sure, i should be worrying more about the fact that I'm being dragged by gang member while they are under the consumption of alcohol and I have no idea where I'm going but really, I'm just really worried about Bonnie.

...Besides I tried resisting and all that got me was a scrapped knee from tripping.

So, I'm just here with my thought, my brain telling me to try and escape again while my gut is telling to stick it out and I'll be fine. i think I'm going to go with the gut in this one, at least me brain can't feel the physical pain my gut and I feel.

Well, nevermind what they say, cause I feel like this will only get worse. What makes me say that?

Another group of people surrounded us.

* * *

_**A/N:...Guys...you know that first author's note at the top of the chapter? Well, between that first author's note, and this one, my cousin decided it would be HILARIOUS to sit on my laptop, cracking the screen. T.T That...it annoying. Anyway, thanks for reading! Although I'm not in the best of moods, a review would cheer me up...:P**_

_**Review Responses:**_

_**He23t: Only one more part left of this night out. :D  
**_

_**BossKing109: *bows* Your highness, I think you'll like there backstory, although that'll be a series on it's own as well.**_

_**The Nephilim King Micheal: *bows* Your other highness, thanks for reading, you'll see. fight scene may or may not come.**_

_**LordxSesshomaru: Like the name change :3**_

_**Nin10do: I know right? And my sister was really happy from you're comment, thanks. :D And it'll be a challenge to beat someone like BossKing**_

_**VodnikGAZ: Sorry bout that. I suck at it :L**_

_**brooklyn1shay2black3: I'm glad you're excited! It'll have a similar feel just without the pictures obviously :P Also it's 89% a Finn/Marceline fic, so there will be other pairings. **_

_**Once again, sorry for taking so long, no internet, broken screen, alot of anger stuff...:( Aw well, 30 follows! :D It's already my best story in 3 chapters which really is kinda sad :I but I'm glad cause I thought it would be ^-^. Thanks again and review.**_

_**Bye.**_


	5. Night 1: A Night Out Final Part

Bonnie Bell is a very judgemental person, and although she hates to admit it, she has come to accept it. It's just who she is. Every person she meets she can give some flaw to them, it's only logical due to the fact that flaws make us who we are. And it's because of those flaws that we learn how to improve ourselves. At least that's how she sees it.

Simon she considered to be a man of many stories, living at an unnatural age of 93 and for some reason looking much younger and much more childish than he probably should be. She doesn't really like him, but she doesn't really HATE him either. Due to his infatuation to her( she completely does not believe that it's real love)' he constantly attempts to try and win her heart. The only reason she even keep him around is for Marceline's sake. It's a wonder that she didn't call the police on her yet.

Speaking of, that was what really surprised her tonight. The rough and tough Marceline who causes millions of problems daily was somehow able to meet someone the exact opposite of that, Finn.

Finn Hughman, one guy that for once Marceline had the pleasure of meeting. She could read him like a book, but the thing was she didn't actually hate what she read. He was kind enough to apologize for his random act of manipulation, which definitely was a surprise considered how many people Marceline has made to try and distract her. He was the first to actually apologize and try to fix the mess instead of attempting to run away. Sure he may not be the smartest guy (she knew his guess was a fluke), but maybe she could become friends with this one. Afterall, he was a little cute...

Only a little..

She wasn't one to get romantically involved with anyone, in fact that was on rare cases and it didn't go well. Maybe she could try, it couldn't hurt right?

Although a better question is, what was Marceline doing trying to force a guy to live with her anyway?

She has some explaining to do.

* * *

I know that when most people see a group surround them, they usually do the regular steps of fear. First, they look around them to see what they are dealing with, to determine if they are a threat or not. If they are wearing anything out of the ordinary, like full black clothing, they go into defense mode...

Check.

Next, they ask the fateful question.

"C-Can I help you?" I ask. Although I do already know that the situation would be a bad one. And I wait for the response.

"Yes. You sure can." The guy on my right says nothing else. Fully knowing that the one who speaks first is usually the leader, I analyze him. His skin was black, not jet black, but light black. He was mostly bald with three white strips of hair that went over his face and over his shoulders. Truth be told he wasn't that intimidatating but i still stood my ground.

Next, I try to avoid the seemingly inevitable. "We don't want any trouble."

Course, saying that would only provoke them to start laughing.

"Trouble? Who said anything about trouble. No trouble here." One of the hooded men came up to Booboo and punched him, knocking us both to the ground. "Just business."

Georgy also gets in defense mode, in front of Wendy who is glaring at the group. "What do you want?"

One of the men stepped forward and took his hood off, revealing a guy with a white strand of hair over his face, covering his left eye. He didn't LOOK intimidating, but his other members sure did. "How about telling this chump of yours to stay away for my lady?"

Wendy spoke up. "Chump? What chump?"

The guy pointed at me. "THAT chump, trying to make the moves on my Mar-mar."

"Mar-mar?" Who is mar-mar?"

He frowned and came up to me. "Don't play dumb. Stay away or else my buddies here will make sure of it."

I stood up and shook my head worriedly. "But I don't even know who you're talking about!"

"Oh you don't huh?"

"No!"

"Then what's all this I'm hearing about a blond chump hanging out with my girl?"

Girl? Mar-mar? He couldn't mean Marceline could he?

He came running towards me, fist up. "Whatever, I'll just make sure of it mysel-"

"Back off of him!"

We all turn around to a running Marceline, who ran forward and kcik Ash back. "M-Marceline?"

Ash fell on the ground and sat up. "What the-?"

Marceline started breathing heavily. She then turned to me. "FINN WHAT THE PLUM MAN?!"

"W-What did I do?"

"What did you do?! Do you realize how long I've spent trying to look for you! Not to mention you left with those three!"

Georgy scoffed. "It's not like we would have done anything..."

I frowned. "You guys almost made me drink beer!"

"Keyword ALMOST." Wendy defended.

"That's because I kicked it away!"

"Hey! It's mostly Booboo's fault!"

Booboo rolled over on the ground,. "Pancakes?"

"And now look! You got yourself caught up in a gang fight!"

"I could have handled it.." Lie on my part.

"Yeah, sure." She rolled her eyes.

"Mar-mar what are you doing with the chump?" Ash groaned and stood up...wait, Marceline knew this guy?

Marceline's eyes softened as she looked at the guy she just kicked on the floor. Almost felt like it was regret...

* * *

Marceline stared at the man in front of her, suddenly knowing exactly who it was. Now she regretted she all of that, not to mention punching him in the face. Now she and Finn was in a bad situation "Ash...what are you doing here?"

Ash glared, angered by the sudden strike on his face."I'm supposed to be asking YOU that question, what are you doing defending a chump like this?"

He grabbed Finn by the collar and glared at him. Marceline started to panic.'This is not good!'

Booboo snickered. "Turns out that she's living with hm."

Marceline glared at him. "Why the glob would you say that!" I looked at Ash who was more then pissed, and that probably made the situation a whole lot worse.

Ash scoffed and threw Finn to the ground, Finn landing on his face. "So you're cheating on me now is that it?"

"No!"

Finn stood up and wiped his face. "She didn't do anything wrong!"

"Noone's talking to you!" He grabbed my hair and dragged me closer to him. "This is between me and her!"

"Let go of her!" Finn started to rush towards me but one of Ash's guys kneed him in the stomach.

"What? Are you trying to get between me and my girl? Huh? Is that it?" Ash kicked him in the face and keep repeatedly assaulting him. I didn't mean for this to happen, Finn didn't deserves this!

"Leave him alone!" I call out to Ash which causes him to stop. he looks back at me and kicks Finn in the stomach once more.  
"Stay away from her." Ash grabs me and I reluctantly go with him, looking back at Finn who was laying there, bruises and cuts everywhere. Ash's crew follows us.

"What the heck did you do that for!" I glare at him.

"Why were you hanging with a chump like him?"

"You don't have ANY say with who I hang out with Ash."

He glares at me. "Then what's this about you moving in with the guy?"

"I wouldn't HAVE to if you would let me move in with you." I pull away from him. "Why can't I?"  
"I need my space. I am the guy so you HAVE to listen to my rules!"

"So I don't get any say in anything? You didn't have to beat the kid up!"

"It's his fault, he made it happen to himself!"

"No, you did! You can't just do that to people! Especially with your gang without emotions follow you all the time!"

He smirks. "Hey, what they do is what they do."

I frown. "I'm going back to help Finn." I turn around, but his gang blocks my way.

"Oh no you're not, you're coming with me." He grabs my arm.

"Let go!"I shrug him off and push past his lackeys.

He scoffs. "You're not going anywhere, so just get comfortable." He snaps his fingers and one of the thugs grabbed me and through me over their shoulder. I tried to shake him off but to no avail. I then just slumped over. At least Finn was safe, no need to have anyone more hurt then they needed to be tonight.

I sighed then nodded. "Whatever..."

* * *

Finn definitely wasn't a weakling, far from the word, but he wasn't stupid either. He knew that in a situation like this one between a couple was not his business, no matter how much he wanted to knock the block off of that guy. But he promised himself to no longer fight, just to run. Things would be simplier that way.

Course Finn was not about to let that jerk drag a girl off like he owns her either.

So Finn had to figure out where they went. That meant he had to look for her. Which also meant he had to fight that jerk Ash. Which while he had the ability to do that, he wanted to avoid it.

Although it was strange to see Marceline not try to defended herself. The tough girl that he met was not so tough, it almost looked like she was scared of him. But what could he possibly do to save a girl that didn't want to be saved? I mean, if she did she would have said help or something but she seemingly just walked off without a care in the world. That alone was bothersome to him.

Finn got up and looked around him, the other three staring at him. "We have to go save her!"

"What?" The three shared a look.

"We can't just let Marceline be pushed around by that jerk! Let's go!" Finn turned to start running until an arm grabbed him, turning out to be Booboo. "What? Come on let's go!"

It was silence until Georgy decided to speak up.

"Hey, uh, listen kid, you might want to forget about Marceline..."

Finn frowned. "Forget about her?"

"Yeah, Ash isn't the type of dude to screw around with." Wendy scoffed. "That bastard thinks he owns everything."

"But we have to help her!" Finn argued.

Booboo snickered. "Did she looked like she needed help?"

Finn froze. She didn't put up a fight this was true, but still...

Booboo streched out and turned around. "Marceline will be fine, They'll work it out. Besides, you don't want to get involved with him."

"Why? Isn't she your friend? That dude was abusing her and you just want him to get away with that?" Finn frowned. He didn't like how these people thought, at least how Booboo thought.

"Ash has connections man, he could kill us all right this second and it would seem like we jusst left the face of the earth." Wendy sighed. "It's a crummy truth, but it's the truth."

"Yeah, it'll be suicide to fight him, didn't you see those monsters of his?" Georgy shuttered. "They could break me in half."

"You guys are cowards you know that!" Finn yelled.

"Whoa, why are YOU just trying to get involved in things that you should avoid?"

"Yeah, it's not like we were the ones who slept with her." Booboo snickered.  
"I didn't sleep with her!" Finn blushed a deep crimson. "She was just in the same house as me...besides, she needed a place to stay."

Booboo then paused and frowned. "Have you ever stopped to wonder WHY she needed a place to stay?"

Finn thought for a moment. He just assumed that it was just bad reputation or because she had money problems...

"It was to get away from HIM." Booboo explained. "No matter how many times she wanted to get rid of him, he would always find her and always get her back."

Wendy frowned. "By 'get her back' I hope you mean grabbed her against her will."

Booboo sighed. "Well, yeah, but you have to admit she never did object to that."

"Maybe it's the fact that the guy might kill her?" Georgy looked at him like he was dumb.

"Whatever! The point is I'm not getting involved in something that might making me end up getting killed. And you shouldn't either kid."

Finn sighed. On one hand he was right, this may or may not be a suicide mission. He may not die but there was a possibility to get injured. On the other, she was his first friend and he didn't want to lose her after only a day. He had to find her.

Finn turned around and started walking. "I'm going to help her."

"Idiot! Didn't you just hear us?!" Wendy called. "He's going to kill you!"

Finn shrugged. "Better then watching." He then started to run the direction she left.  
Booboo sighed and shook his head. "That kid is nuts."

Wendy nodded then smirked. "BUt you got to admit, it IS kinda swee."

Booboo and Georgy looked at her like she just admitted to eating 3 puppies.

Georgy then laughed. "That was the lamest thing I think I've ever heard you say."

Wendy frowned and punched him in the gut. "SHUT IT!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Marceline was looking up at the night sky, trying to avoid listening to the idiot of a "boyfriend" chat his mouth nub.

_"Well, so much for the hide away idea...I just wish this sorry excuse of a man would just leave me alone. Still...it was fun while it lasted. Maybe if I can get away again I can see of that old windmill has anyone living there."_

Marceline pondered that for a moment, then went against it. Her mind soon drifted back to Finn.

Although not the first person she tried to trick into living with her, he was the first to openly agree and definitely one of the nicest. Course, he was a little dorky but some could say that he was...adorkable in some way.

_"Too bad he had to get involved in this. If only he wasn't so nice and didn't want to defend me...yeah! I didn't do anything wrong, it was all his fault! He had it coming!"_

_..._

_"Oh, who am I kidding, I shouldn't have tried any of this. Getting more people hurt is not the greatest idea I've had by a long shot."_

"Hey!" Ash yelled.

Marceline turned her head. "Hmm?"

"I said give me your cash, I need it for some things!" Ash put out his hand demandingly.

Marceline scoffed. "I don't have any."

Ash frowned. "Hmph. Why did you even want to got to that doofus's place anyway?"

_To get away from you._ "I didn't have a place to stay after you kicked me out of my own place."

Ash snickered. "I wouldn't have to do that if you just cooperated with me."

"But you know I can't do any of that!"

"You'll do what I ask when I ask it!" Ash smirked. "Or do you want me to kill the runt?"

Marceline's face was then full of worry. "Leave the kid alone!"

"Oh! So you HAVE gone soft! Fine, then you don't mind if we trash your place do you?"

"Whatever! Just leave us alone!"

Ash scoffed and snapped his fingers, making the hodded man throw Marceline to the ground. "Who do you think you're talking to huh?" He kicked her in the back. "I could killed you right now, but I don't because I'm a nice guy. Isn't that right boys?"

They all nod.

Marceline then stands up and swings at Ash, knocking him into one of the guys who catch him. Ash glares and wipes his face. "You're going to pay for that..."

"MARCELINE!"

Finn charges towards her and steps in front of her, making everyone jump back.

"Finn! We are you doing here!" Marceline yells. "Stay away from us, I can handle it!"

"Not gonna happen!"

"Hey! It's the runt!" Ash points at Finn, fury in his eyes. "Take him down!"

Finn frowns and lifts Marceline up, starting to run. "We need to get back home!"

Marceline looks up at him worried. "There's no way we can outrun them you idiot!"

Finn then smirked. "You know...You look pretty cool with your hair like that.."

Marceline hits him and frowns. "NOT the issue here!"

"Don't worry about it."

Marceline then calmed down as the smiling Finn looked down at her. A face completely filled with hope, missing the worry that she thought would have been present...

Finn turned a corner and keep running, the gang members close behide. Marceline saw an upcoming steel fence at which she started to freak out.

"Finn...you might want to do something!"

Finn just smiled.

"GET HIM!"

Finn next move surprised Marceline.

He threw Marceline in the air...

Frontflipped twice over the fence...

Caught Marceline in mid-air...

And landed and continued running.

Leaving the dumbfonded thugs to tried and climb the fence at which Finn was far from.

Marceline(closing her eyes during this), opened them to see the they were in fact home, away from the thugs that almost killed Finn.

...

Marceline was shocked to say the least.

Not only did Finn escape that ordeal, he did it in a manner that avoided any trouble. And with skill at that. All from the adorkable kid.

Finn opened the door and walked towards Marceline's (although his) room, laying her on her(his) bed. "See? Told you we would be safe."

Marceline layed in shock before she finally found her voice. "WHAT THE PLUM WAS THAT?!"

Finn looked at her with a smile. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...the flips and the throwing and the running..."

Finn shrugged. "Simple. I had to get you away from him."

Marceline, the first time in a while, was surprised. And worried. "Finn...you know I can't stay here..."

"Why not? We're safe now, he can't hurt you anymore..."

"Maybe not but he can hurt you!" Marceline argued. "He knows people Finn, dangerous people."

"Who is this guy anyway?" Finn sat down next to her.

Marceline sighed. "He's...my boyfriend."

"Why let a jerk like HIM do that to you!"

"He wasn't always a jerk. Not until the power came over him. He used to be nice and sweet. Everything I thought I wanted in a guy. That is until I broke up with him. Then for some reason he came back with power and demanded I stay with him."

"..."

"You don't know what's it's like Finn. I had nowhere to go, my family I don't know, and I was forced to live with a jerk because I didn't want to die. I lived in fear that others will be hurt and now you got involved to!

"..."

"That's why I have to leave okay? I'll find somewhere else I just don't want you getting hurt too..."

Finn smiled. "Marcy, don't worry about it."

_Marcy?_ "..."

"You can't go back to him, and you need a place to stay. Simple." Finn walked towards the door. "You can stay here as long as you need to and he doesn't know where we live right? So you have nothing to worry about."

Marceline stared at him.

"For now, I'm going to go take a break. I had fun tonight." Finn walked out the door.

Marceline stared at the door. _What just happened? How could he be so cool about all of this? He's just ignorant that's all. Yeah. Ignorant. Still...Ash will be coming back...I have to do something before he really IS hurt..._

Finn meanwhile smiled to himself. _Well even though I may not be able to protect her from all of the dangers, at least I protected her from this one. That's a poit for me right? This Ash guy seems to be really feared around here...I'll be careful though. No need to worry...I just may have caused a gang war in just two days, no big deal. Some would consider that a skill!_

Jake came from behind the kitchen counter barking. And for a good reason.

Happiness?

How about a doggy mess?

Yeah, that sounds about right.

_...Man...why me?_

* * *

**_A/N: Okay I'm SOOOOo going to redo this chapters, but it's over with and WILL be extended later, but for now I'll just go and continue on. The next chapters will be awesome and fun to write though, some may dislike that I brought Ash in so early, but it's for a good reason I promise you. As for why I was gone so long...no internet, and $275 dollars to repair my laptop(which BTW that was a COMPLETE waste of that amount of money that could have been avoided :(), and girls...equals no updates...BUT I have an easy solution that will happen next chapter. So...yeah. BTW To Wither Away is no longer in the contest which while that sucks that doesn't mean I'm done with it. I'm going to update it soon to. But thanks for reading bros! Also thanks to kevinkev18 for reminding me this existed :P_**

**_Review Responses:_**

**_BossKing109: Maybe, Maybe not...Maybe. :P Along I've seen SO many people do Bubbline, it DOES make sense. _**

**_TheNephilim King Micheal: Thank you and well...now you know! :D_**

**_missafrolatina: Indeed. Nice name BTW_**

**_VodnikGAZ: Yes, time has passed. And you have NO idea how evil she is. :\_**

**_He23t: Thanks...and better super late then never right? heh-heh..._**

**_Nin10do: He is a noob. And You've seen her reasoning too. And of course she does...or does she? :3_**

**_Guest (MisterAwesome): *nods* Yes sir._**

**_Terror: I know right! :D_**

**_Anon: It's not I promise! It warms my heart that it is though! :)_**

**_Ciao for now. _**


	6. Day 2: Dog Hair Moment

Day 2 - Dog Hair

Finn Hughman has a lot of interest. He finds himself pretty decent at every sport, at least in his perspective. Art is also his thing, especially music. Basically, he knows how to take up his free time. Although today wasn't one of those days.

Course he has work in 2 days at the orphanage and he probably should have a plan for that or something, but right now he felt like he should take a break. Although he didn't exactly know what to do today…

He could go check out the local "hotspots" but that would probably entitle spending more money which he just didn't have right now. He could go try to hang out with Bonnie but then again she may still be bitter about before. Hmm…

Anyway you slice it, it was obvious that he was bored.

But he COULD go see what Marceline was up to..

"Hey, uh, Marcy?" Finn awkwardly knocked on her(his) bedroom door.

"Yes Finnegan?"

"..Whatcha doin'?"

"...Stuff."

"Oh okay….what kind of stuff?"

"Personal stuff."

"Oh I see...yeah, so….what kind of personal stuff?"

Marceline slowly creaked open the door slightly to reveal her even MORE slightly annoyed face. "Finn, are you bored?"

Finn laughed nervously. "Huh? What? No….I'm just wondering whatcha doin'..."

Marceline raised an eyebrow.

Finn sighed. "Okay yes, I'M BORED!"

"Go read a book or something…"

"BORED!"

"Finn…"

"BORED!"

Marceline sighed and fully opened the door. "OKAY, I get it, you're bored. What do you want me to do about it?"

"Let's go do something!"

Marceline looked back into the room and looked back at Finn. "I'm kind of in the middle of something here."

Finn rolled his eyes. "What could you be doing right now?"

Marceline smirked. "I told you, personal stuff. My biz. You know?"  
"No."

"Whatever, it's just my biz."

"What kind of biz?"

"Uh….G-Biz?"

"What's G-Biz?"

"Girl's business Finn."

"Oh...well can we have a H-Biz?"

"H-Biz?"

"You know, OUR biz!"

Marceline paused. "...Wouldn't that be an O-Biz?"

"Hour is spelled with an H Marceline.."

"No it isn't.."

"Yes is it! H-O-U-R. Hour!"

"...Finn that has to do with the time and junk."

Finn paused. "...Then what about Hou?"

"What about it?"

"It's spelled H-O-U right?"

"Nooo, it's spelled with O and W."

"Marcy now you're just making stuff up!"

Marceline just stared at Finn for a few seconds before she spoke again.

"Whatever, point is, I got my biz, you got your biz."

"But my biz is BORING!"

Marceline thought for a moment. "Hmm...fine."

"So we're going to do something now?"

Marceline held up and finger. "Only IF you do something for me."

Finn blinked. "...okay...what?"'

Marceline flicked him in the head. "Learn how to spell."

Finn and Marceline walked over to the park that they previously egg-bombed. It was quiet, as expected for Marceline, since people rarely want to go to a park that was recently egg-bombed..

Finn went over to a kid- park and started swinging on things while Marceline just sat there, watching him.

Marceline smirked as she called out to Finn. "Yo Finn!"

Finn landed on the ground and walked over to Marceline. "What's up?"

"Come here a second." Marceline leaned over, hand out-reached.

"Uh….okay?" Finn leaned over. Marceline then rubbed his head slowly.

"Dude...what's with your hair?"

"My hair?"

Marceline snorted. "It's so girly."

Finn jumped back. "It's not girly!"

"That has to be the softest hair I've ever felt!"

"That's NOT girly." Finn felt his head. "It's just...plush."

"I've never seen a dude with hair that shined." Marceline chuckled.

"Hey! Some would consider that as talent!"

Marceline shrugged. "True….what's your secret?"

"...Clam juice…"

"Clam juice?"

"Well, for me at least it makes it shiny and plush and for some reason doesn't smell…"

"I may have to try that out cause it's definitely doing something…" Marceline stroked her own hair.

Finn took notice. "...oh! But your hair is nice too!"

"Nah, it's dull and black."

"Yeah but it's long!"

"So?"

"Who doesn't like long hair?"

"Yeah well, it's not shiny or anything."

"Yeah, but it's not like those gray black hairs, it's jet black!"

"Don't remind me.."

"No no! It's like a….pretty black!"

Marceline grinned. "So there's an ugly black?"

"Of course there is! Like those….thingys."

"What thingys?"  
"It's like those dogs that bite and guard and stuff."

"So my hair is like a dogs?"

"Yeah!"

Marceline frowned.

"A pretty dog!"

Finn smiled widely and Marceline couldn't help but smile at that. Although some would say that was a backhanded compliment, she knew that Finn meant well.

Course' that didn't mean she couldn't PRETEND to be mad though.

Marceline scoffed and crossed her arms. "Well I didn't know that I looked like a mutt."

Finn tilted his head in confusion. "...But I didn't say mutt.."

"So what? Is there a difference?"

Finn smiled. "Of course this is!"

Marceline looked at him strangely. "What?"

Finn stroked his chin. "Well...mutt is a word only used when other people don't like the dogs, and is only used when they dislike something about them. But dogs are different! Cause you don't HATE dogs you protect them. Like you protect your hair and I protect you!"

Marceline smiled. _More logic in that then he usually does have. I guess it IS kinda hard to stay mad at him.…_ She then punched his arm. "You're such a weenie you know that?"

Finn could only grin. "Yes, m'lady."

Marceline smirked. "I guess we have a H-Biz now huh?"

"What would that be?"

Marceline shrugged. "I guess it's my dog hair."

* * *

_**A/N: You're probably wondering why this is so short. Well, like the comic, and due to it being a drabble series, this story will consist of 1,000 word chapter after a 3 parter, since we just finished the first three parter, will have 3, 1,000 word chapters that are pretty much just moments in Finn's life. And because they are so short, they may be three day straight. And after the 3 short chapters (or more), it will be either another 3-parter or a long chapter. Course the next long chapter you probably guessed was Finn's first time at the orphanage. So yeah. Got it? No? Don't worry you will. SOOOO close to 40 follows! CAN WE DO IT?**_

_**Review Responses:**_

_**The Nephilim King Michael: Thank you :)**_

_**BossKing109: Thanks for the kind words and maybe he will. :P**_

_**VodnikGAZ: Sorry about that. Time flies. :/ **_

_**He23t: It was admittedly, but thank goodness you still are interested. :D**_

_**Guest: Yes sir! I will! ^-^**_

_**Anon: Thank you. **_

_**krikanalo: I shall sir! Thank you.**_

_**Well thanks for reading once again. Hopefully see you tommorow.**_


	7. Night 2: An Understanding

Night 2: An Understanding  
Jake the Dog is exactly what you think he is.  
A dog.  
But he isn't just ANY dog.  
He's an orange dog.  
And being a orange dog, Jake believes he has to go through a lot in his life.  
Never mind the fact that he is smarter then most dogs (and probably humans). Course, he never learned how to speak the English language but honestly, that may be more of a blessing then a curse. Besides, what more do you need to do then to eat, sleep, and poop?  
Jake has a sense of music, and likes to play around all the time. Although he was abandoned, he is still smiling. But tonight he wasn't going to be the genius he thought he was. After all, he is just a puppy.  
No, tonight, he was going to be exactly what he was expected to be. A dog.  
And since he WAS supposed to be a dog tonight, he would do what he knew how to do best.  
Be adorable.  
Finn was easy to work over, and although Jake does like him, it's never a bad idea to get what you want. All he had to do was to be wide eyed, roll over and whine, and Finn would feed him instantly. Although only the second day, Jake found that he just might enjoy living here.  
He MIGHT.  
Marceline, on the other hand, freaks him OUT.  
The dark demeanor, the fixed glare that she seemed to have on her face, the constant attempts to scare him, it's like she's the devil himself! He thought he was adorable, besides it worked on the people who past by when he was homeless and they gave him food. Why they threw it at him and ran away screaming wasn't the most expected reaction but hey! Food is food!  
And Jake was a dog! To him, if he wasn't cute and adorable he wasn't a dog, so he had to find someway to win Marceline over.  
Which meant he would have to figure it out somehow….  
Perhaps he could cuddle her?  
Nah, she'll just try to freak him out again.  
Whatever he tries to do he can't seem to get a grip on her. It's a strange thing to comprehend...but he has learned to accept it.

But enough about Marceline, lets get back to the person at hand.

See in the day Jake is the common dog, eating, sleeping, playing, pooping, the usual.

But at night…

While everyone else is asleep…

Jake gets…

Well..

Bored.

So to solve that boredom he does somethings that Finn isn't too fond of.

Such as playing with his comics,

Or sleeping on his comics…

Or doing his business on his comics…

Basically anything that has to do with his comics.

Course he would never do anything to Marceline's stuff...

Actually, doing ANYTHING to Marceline would seem to be a bad idea.

...And that's when an evil plot formed into his head.

* * *

Finn and Marceline just returned home from their day of "H-Biz". Finn enjoyed himself, so did Marceline but of course she wasn't going to admit to THAT. Finn was just reading some manga while Marceline was strumming her guitar, when Finn noticed something odd.

Jake was walking towards Marceline in a creeping motion, not making a sound.  
"Marceline?"

Marceline looked up, acknowledging see was listening.

"What's up with Jake?"

She shrugged. She looked down at the dog who stopped in his tracks, not making a sound. She looked back at Finn. "Heck if I know..."  
"Something is up with him..."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well...he isn't barking or making noise and for some reason it crawling towards you like he's going to pounce..."

Marceline nodded. She looked back down and noticed the Jake WAS closer then before, but again was stopped in his tracks. "Hmm... that is weird. Course, he is a weird dog..."

Finn huffed. "I mean, sure but...weird dogs do weird things, not creepy."

Marceline snickered. "And you would know?"

"Yep..."

"Oh..."

Finn thought a moment. "...Did you do something to him?"

"Other then what I usually do? Then no."

"What do you usually do?"

"Scare the crap out of him." She said bluntly.

Finn stared at Marceline."...And that didn't occur to you that it may be the reason?"

"Course it did." Marceline shrugged. "And I take full responsibility for it."

"Okay..." Finn looked down again. He grinned. "You probably would want to apologize..."

"Why? He should have seen it coming. " Marceline scoffed. "A weenie of an owner with a weenie of a dog."

Finn was still grinning.

"Besides, it's not like he'll do anything."

"No..." Finn smirked. "But he will do-do on anything."

"What are you-?" Marceline froze for a moment and looked down in horror. She then had a blank stare. "...Is that?"

"Yep."

"Did he just?"

"You know it."

Let's just say that wasn't the brightest of his plans.

* * *

Jake is a Dog.

A proud one at that.

So if he can't win her over, might as well do the exact opposite.

It was only natural for a dog to do his business.

Now the factor of where he would do it...

Well...

That depends...

As they say.

If you can't suit them.

Poop on them.

At least he and Marceline had an understand now.

It was a battle worth winning surely...

...

Although...

Pooping on someone who is the equivalent of a vampire and may kill you on sight may not be the greatest of ideas...

Begging and pleading...

How nice that sounded right about now..

* * *

Jake crept into the dark room of the fabled vampire Marceline. He looked around, it being dark he didn't really see anything but that really wasn't a problem. All he needed to find was the bed...

See, Jake may be a dog, but he is far from stupid. That being said he has to find a way to get on MArceline's good side again. And what better way to do that then to snuggle with her in her own bed?

**_"AUGH!"_**

Jake jumped at the sudden outburst as he was ht with a pillow, swung by Marceline. Jake got out of there in a hurry, almost clearly hearing Marceline cuss out the dog for sneaking into her room at night.

* * *

"Marceline, I think you're kinda overreacting.."

"OVER REACTING? I could had murdered your dog for what he did!"

"He's a dog Marceline." Finn petted the happy dog on the floor.." He's carious."

Marceline glared at Jake."I don't care! Sneaking into a girl's room, especially MY room, is not okay with me."

Finn shrugged. "You should have seen it coming considering how much you tease him."

Marceline huffed. "It wouldn't be a problem if he knew how to control himself..."

"He does! Jake's a smart dog!"

"OH really? Then why did your 'smart dog' just did his business on your floor?"

Finn looked down, poop confirmed. "Listen Marceline, all I'm saying is that he's trying to be nice to you! That's all!"

"That's all huh?" Marceline thought it over for a moment. "...fine then. No harm."

Finn paused for a second. "Wait, really?"

"Yep! If he didn't mean it then there's nothing I can do." Marceline smirked. "I promise to be nicer."

Finn smiled. "Awesome!" Finn yawned. "Now I'm gonna go hit the sack. Be nice you two."

Finn maybe was convinced, but a certain orange dog wasn't. As soon as Finn closed his door behind him he growled at the girl, who was glaring at him.

"Let's make one thing clear mutt." Marceline smirked evilly. "I will get revenge on you. When and how? Don't know. But I will."

Jake stopped growling and frowned at her. It wasn't a frown of anger but they both knew what it meant.

Bring it on.

"Good." MArceline smiled and yawned, she walked to her door and turned to give a fake smile. "Glad we have an understanding."

Jake nodded.

Jake was a Dog.

But not just any dog.

Now he was up against a vampire.

...How fun.


End file.
